The Truth About Transformers
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: I've always had a normal, boring life. Until that one fateful day. Sometimes, it fun and happy. Other times, its devastating and dangerous. All about the times I've shared with the true transformers, on both sides. May experience epicness while reading
1. Taken

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: My real name is Charissa pronounced Ca-ris-sah.  
Okay, this might make you think I'm nuts. I'm not. They are real. But don't worry. We have some pretty awesome defenders. A lot about the Transformers is false, though some of it is true. This autobiography will tell you about the truth. No exaggerations. Really. Since you don't know who I am, whatever. Probably think I'm insane? Eh, that's your opinion. This chapter is truth, no exaggerations. A little secret I've kept for a year. I may get in some trouble for typing it. But, I think you NEED to know. For you. So, here goes. The truth about transformers..._**

_The Truth About Transformers_

_Chapter 1: Taken_

It was that kind of day. The one where the time seems to lag and the sun won't go down. Get my drift?

Anyways, I sat there on the wooden patio, my legs thumping against the concrete steps. The lazy sun's rays shone down on me, causing me to pant like a dog. It was hot, almost as hot as the H place.

And it was boring.

I was the adventurous kind of girl, the one that HATED boredom.

I finally thought of something to do. The small, but old house down the street. It had always creeped me out. Today, I would go explore. I wasn't allowed to go out of range from my yard, but my family seemed preoccupied at the moment. So, my dumb eleven year old self lazily got up and slunk towards the street.

When I came to the house, I felt a shiver go down my spine. It looked scary, the way it was so old and stuff.

But I had to go on. I should have listened to 'Curiosity killed the Charissa.' Stupid me.

The doorknob was rusty, and the lock was pitiful. I easily lock picked the old mechanism with a hairpin from my hair.

I went inside reluctantly. Pure darkness. I stumbled around, looking for some kind of 'treasure.' Then I saw it. From the gleaming streams of sunlight from the window, I saw an old, rusted toy car. Perfect proof.

I stepped over to grab it, slowly easing my way in the darkness. The faint sound of creaking echoed in my ears. I paid no attention. My fingertips wrapped around the toy when…

**SNAP!**

The floor underneath me buckled. It suddenly fell away, taking me with it. I reached out for something, anything to grab, but my fists only grasped air. I shrieked in terror, the darkness engulfing me. The feeling was terrifying. My ears popped, my eyes bulged, my hair whipped around my face, and my mouth was in the shape of an O, letting out a bloody scream.

I saw the ground sailing towards me, waiting for the sickening SPLAT! I saw something reach out. I hit it with a hard metallic clang. I looked up dazed, looking for who had saved me.

I heard odd whirs and clicks, not sure what to make of them as my head spun.

Then, I felt something close around me. They were big, metal, and cold, like tendrils. I would suppose similar to an experience with a boa constrictor.

I felt the air rush out from my lungs, my body thrashing uselessly. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. Then, all was black.

-------------------------------------

I awoke my eyes stinging. I instantly closed them back. When I felt brave enough, I opened them again. Everything I saw around me was green. I swiveled my head a little, my eyes squinted from the burn. I was in a…tube? Filled with green liquid. What the heck? I screamed in my mind. I was terrified. There were a few wires attached to my body. MY NAKED BODY! Okay, I'm sad to say, but I'm overweight. And when you're fat and in the nude, you sort of freak out.

I screamed, the liquid absorbing the sound and seeping into my mouth. I banged my fists as hard as I could against the tube, tears mixing with the green substance.

I heard something from above, raising my head. I saw one of those metal tendrils. It grabbed me by the shoulders and I gave another silent shriek. I clawed my nails against the glass. If I was going, they would take me by force.

When the thing finally got me out, I was dropped to floor like a rag doll. I curled my body into a ball. The air was freezing.

I looked up. I screamed. The thing before me was terrifying. It was so tall… It had to be at least six stories high. (In my insane mind) It was metal, all of it, just metal. It had gleaming red eyes, a small nose and an odd looking lip curled into a sneer. It fingers and toes were CLAWS. That could probably rip me apart. Not to mention its gruesome fangs. What scared me the most, was the demonic cannon on its shoulder.

It made odd noises, splitting the silence with a loud screech.

I gazed up at it confused. It gave a chilling sound, sort of like a laugh. But utterly horrifying and repulsive.

"PITIFUL." It suddenly boomed. I choked out one sentence. "You speak English?"

It laughed again. "I speak many languages, pathetic fleshling."

I stared at it in awe and fear. "Allow me to introduce myself," It finally said. "I am Megatron." I cocked an eyebrow. Megatron…. I had heard that somewhere….

It was from that new movie, Transformers. I had watched the previews. Eh, I had always hated Transformers. ALWAYS.

"Are you a transformer?" I asked, stifling a giggle. I was being punked, I just knew it.

"No," He said unenthusiastically. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Got it that time?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "This isn't real." I had yet to learn it was very real.

"Oh, but it is," Megatron hissed, reaching downwards. His fist hovered above me, as if he was about to squish me like a spider. Then, he slowly let it raise back up.

He was toying with me. Tormenting. Teasing. Playing. Like a cat with a mouse. I hated him already. No, despised him.

"What happened?" In asked in a scared and shrill voice.

"We were looking for oil," It began.

"Under an old house?"

He hissed.

"You fell very far, homo sapien. We were looking deep in the Earth's mantle for what you humans call 'Texas Tea'." What the heck is Texas Tea?

Anyways, my followers, Starscream, Death-Clock, and Shockwave were down there drilling for fuel, when YOU," He said with a lisp, "Fell from the surface, screaming your head off. So, Starscream caught you, and brought you here."

My stomach churned. "Experiments?" I asked dryly.

Megatron snorted. "What, you think you are so interesting everyone wants to learn about you?" He laughed that shrill laugh again. "Please. You are to be used as a hostage. When you are no longer needed, you will be disposed of."

I shuddered. I was an eleven year old kid with no self motivation living in the outskirts of Houston, Texas. What did I do to deserve this?

"STARSCREAM! DEATH-CLOCK!" The metal demon screamed. Two shorter, but still tall as heck robots rushed into the room. The ground shook underneath their massive feet, causing me to tremble.

"Humph." One of them sighed. "Do we take it to its 'quarters'?" It said in a rather odd sounding and screechy voice with a sneer.

Megatron laughed again. "Yes. Take IT out of my sight." I pressed myself against the hard floor as the knife like fingers wrapped around my naked body, lifting me up. I almost started crying. Hopefully they wouldn't rape me. (Duh, they're freaking robots. I was just skeptical at the time)

I was about to try and escape the iron grip when a thought popped into my head.

"Have you ever seen God? Him, out there in space?" I supposed these WERE aliens.

The giant holding me let out his own screechy metallic laugh.

Megatron laughed along with him. "Only in my reflection, human. Only in my reflection."

I saw his finger lash out. It struck me in the head, and I felt a warm liquid in my hair and ears. Then it went black. Just like before.

**Disclaimer: No own Transformers.**

**_NOTES: Trust me, this is real. In the next chapter, it'll be in more depth, and longer. It gets really scary later. But, as long as i have THEM, I'll make it. And, to tell you the truth, I was very sacred. You would be too. Even now, a year later, I'm still terrified, even by the good guys. Trust me, sometimes, I wish I wasn't so curious. Then again, this life is better than a boring one. And don't review saying I'm stupid and nuts and stuff. Cuz, its true. Go ahead, mock me. I'll know that you're scared, unbelieving, or envious. It's okay. I would feel the same way. Please, believe though. For your own sake, believe this._**


	2. Prisoner of the Devil

_The Truth about Transformers_

_Two: Prisoner of the Devil_

My eyelids fluttered open. All I saw was darkness. I tried to move my arm to rub my eyes, and a searing pain caressed my body. I clenched my teeth and urged myself not to scream.

My nose twitched at a salty smell. I rolled my eye to the left and bit my lip. A pool of dry blood was splattered on the floor.

I bit my lip harder as my head pulsed with pain. Then the blood streamed form the pink flesh. It ran into my mouth and I quickly spat it out with disgust.

Where was I?

Then I remembered.

I had been taken. I was a hostage. And that big, scary looking robot knocked me out cold. That explained the blood.

I shivered. It was freezing. And I was still naked.

"You're awake." I trembled at the booming voice. "Finally."

I slid my tongue over my bleeding lip. "W-what?" Everything was a haze.

I saw the blurry figure move towards me. I saw it reach down. I whimpered as its fingers slid underneath me carefully, lifting me into its hand.

It stared at me. I stared back. We were both aliens, examining each other closely. "I wish I could kill you." It finally mumbled.

"Good." I said. "The feeling is mutual." The words came out slurred and mispronounced.

The metal devil looked me over. "Are you cold?" It asked. I said nothing. "Your body temperature is below normal. Do you need your body coverings?" I gazed up at it, giving a slight nod. "And you are injured. You need medical attention. You're no use to us dead."

I gave a faint smile.

He laid me back on the floor and held a finger to his head. I curiously looked at him.

"COM-link." He finally said. "I just told a drone to bring me your coverings, a shot, and bandages."

Moments later, the small, dull colored drone arrived with my microscopic items.

Starscream pressed down on me with a knife-life finger, injecting the (might I say freaking gigantic, the needle as long as my body!) syringe's fluid into my arm. I winced in pain as he jerked the needle out and blood ran down my arm. He sat me down on the floor.

"Put your coverings on." He commanded. "And bandage your head."

I slowly put my clothes on, whimpering in pain. When I was finished, I unraveled the bandage. I attempted to tie it around the gash on my head, having much trouble in the dark. I finally made a loose knot and plopped down onto the hard metal floor. It was still freezing. All I was wearing was a pair of thin basketball style shorts, flip flops, and a _"SAY NO TO DRUGS"_ T-shirt. Plus, when they removed them from me, they had put holes in them. Now, they were tattered and ripped. I hadn't planned being kidnapped and taken to such a cold place.

"Now," The robot instructed. "You will go to your cage." I frowned. It was as if I was a hamster! I WAS NOT A PET.

I got to my knees and limped to the corner. "What the…" It laughed, realizing I was attempting to escape. It just reached down and picked me up. I attempted to fight against its grip, failing miserably.

When we finally made it to the cage I gasped. The cage was the size of a MANSION. A poorly made mansion though.

It was just metal bars melted together. From what I could see, there was a small mattress, something resembling a port-a-potty, a small pool, and a crate within it. And no privacy.

"In you go." It said, throwing me roughly into the cage. I stared up at it with watery eyes. I was purely terrified.

"W-who are you?" I asked with a quivering voice. "WHAT are you?" For the first time, I looked him over. He was very tall and very robotically muscular. He was deep black and silver, and very shiny as well. Two giant wings jutted out from his back. He had long limbs, and his fingers and toes were clawed. His eyes were big and full of curiosity, glowing red like blood. He had a tiny, pointed nose and a small mouth…full of razor sharp teeth (I guess they're teeth. I tell you later what they are meant for…) His whole physique was terrifying.

He swiveled his massive head to look at me. "I am a Decepticon. My rank is second in command." He paused. "Why am I telling you this?" He shrugged. "And my codename is Starscream."

I looked up at him. "Starscream," I whispered to let the word roll off my tongue. It was an odd name.

"Why can't I go home?" I asked as sadly as possible. "Please, I won't tell anybody."

He snickered. "Because, you are a captive. Like a pet. Then, you'll be dead."

I hung my head. Yep, curiosity did kill Charissa.

"When can I die?"

Starscream stared at me. "You…want…to die?" I nodded, "Better than being in this hell."

He smiled. "Good. Your suffering feeds our hunger." He gave a dry chuckle. I flipped him off.

He copied my movement and laughed again. I already hated him.

"Asshole." I was a little surprised at myself. I never cussed. But now, I was pretty pissed.

Starscream turned to look at me. "I don't have an ass. I suppose you could say afterburners? We say that a lot. Aft for short. So, it would be 'aft-hole.'" I fumed and clenched my fists. Great, I was stuck with a smart mouth robot.

"Your body temperature is rising." Starscream snorted. "Something wrong? If you overheat, you will die. That would make for a lousy hostage."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began to run down my cheeks, trembling sobs echoing in the hot air.

"What the frag is wrong with you?" He leaned down. "You are leaking from your visionary sensors. Are you broken?"

I gazed up at him. "You fucking bastard. I am broken." I held a trembling hand to my chest. "I fucking hate you, you good-for-nothing overgrown washing machine…"

"Look here you fleshy-"

I hopped to my feet. "Look, you flying turd," I clenched my teeth together. "My name ain't squishy, fleshy, human, or whatever else. My name is Charissa."

A hand reached in and grasped me around the leg. It yanked me up aas the air whooshed out from my lungs.

_**"DON'T EVER TALK TO COMMANDER STARSCREAM LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU HUMAN GERM!!!"**_ My body froze in terror at the venomous words.

I gazed at the robot who was holding me. He was a little shorter than Starscream, and not as muscular (if you can say muscular… ). He had small eyes that glowed red. He had shorter limbs and shorter claws. His armor was more dull, colored black and red.

He raised me above his head and let go.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_ I screamed as the ground sailed towards me. With a snicker, the new robot's hand shot out to grab me. I grasped my head, letting out small whimpers as scarlet blood ran down my cheek and onto my shirt.

"You idiot!" Starscream gently grabbed me away. "You could have killed the hostage."

The new robot's expression looked like that of a puppy's who had just peed on the floor. "I am sorry, my liege."

Starscream gave a snort of disgust, holding a claw to my wound. I supposed he was trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, human," He waved a hand at his follower. "This is my subordinate, Death-Clock." I glared at red and black bot.

"Know why they call me that?" Death-Clock asked. I said nothing. "Last 'bot I killed, I broke the record, other than Lord Megatron's." He grinned evilly. "I killed him in twenty five earthen seconds flat. Bet I could kill you in two." He laughed as I cowered in fear. "Maybe, I'll be your executioner!" Yep, I hated Death-Clock too…

"Death-Clock, why did you come here?" Starscream hissed. Death-Clock shrugged. "Megatron sent me to check on the hostage. He wants you to deliver her to him."

I gulped. I was no hurry to see that guy again…

---------------------------------------------

Megatron stared at me curiously. I stared back angrily. Starscream had run all the way down here, and I felt REALLY nauseous.

"How has your stay been?"

"Fuck you."

"Are you hungry?" I spat at him like a rabid cat. He laughed. "Hasn't been all that pleasant, right?"

I pretended to think. "Hmm, it's cold, I'm hurt, I'm starving, I'm thirsty, and I want to kill you. What do you think?"

He smiled. "Starscream, go get her the fuel."

"Yes sir." Starscream set me on a hard surface beside Megatron and stormed off. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. It was way too dark. The only light in the room came from Megatron's eyes.

"Can you at least turn some lights on?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course!" He rumbled. I heard something whirr to life, and purple lights flicked on. I shivered. They were dark, evil looking lights that made Megatron's visage seem even more terrifying and skeletal.

When I looked around I gasped with surprise. I was standing next to the evil guy himself.

Megatron sat on a demonic throne. It was made of welded silver and black metal that gleamed brightly. Welded into the metal were many different heads and appendages. The chair legs were made of actual legs with intricate designs and hieroglyphics carved into them. The back of it rose above Megatron's head, also with many carvings. It ended in two pointed arches, two heads topping them. I gazed at it in fascinated horror. "You know what the carving above my head says in English?" Megatron asked. I gave a slight nod. "_**No mercy means victory. Kill with rage and fury. Follow the Decepticon way."**_ (Or something like that, I can't exactly remember) I looked at him, scared, as he laughed dryly.

"MEGATRON!" Starscream screeched, running in. "I HAVE THE FUEL!"

"Then give it to it."

Starscream threw something at my feet. I picked it up and frowned. It was a metal box. "Push the button and ingest your fuel." Starscream instructed.

I pressed a small button and the top of the box folded back slowly. My mouth creased into a frown. "What is this?" Starscream smirked. "Human fuel."

My stomach rumbled. I picked up the lightweight box and tilted it into my mouth. I quickly choked and spit the crud out. I figured out what it was. REALLY rotten vegetable soup. I grimaced and took another sip. It was nasty. I quickly sucked it down, shivering with disgust. I couldn't afford to starve. Not yet.

I heard the two robots laugh. They enjoyed seeing me suffer. I hated them so much.

When I finished, I shuddered with regret. I was still hungry, and I felt like I was going to upchuck. "Ready to go back to your cage?" Megatron purred venomously. I just turned my head away. He made clicking noises, and starscream moved to take me back.

He took me roughly in one hand and walked out.

When we finally walked down a billion corridors, he threw me into my cage. I quickly ran to my mattress and curled my body into a fetal position and began to cry. There was no hope for me. I was as good as dead.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers (These I do, cuz these are for reals!)_**

**_A/N: Sorry that the ending is sort of abrupt. Hope you liked it! And yes, in real life, Megatron is...er...was REALLY sarcastic... BASTARD!!! (He's dead now, though, so HA!! We killed your dumb ass! Uhm, sorry, lost control... I'll tell you how he died in the later chapters! *wink*) Please people, go review my other stories. If you like Fullmetal Alchemist, they're pretty good. My death Note fic is to die for, it's really good. Otherworld, my Silent Hill fic is really good. Scary and suspensful. And please read my other fics for Transformers. I really reccomend Dove, Faith, Otherworld, and L Change the World. They are all really good fics. Even if you don't want to, please go check them out!  
Anyways, read and review! No flames... _**


	3. The Cutting Edge

_The Truth about Transformers_

_Three: The Cutting Edge_

I slid my fingers over the rust on the bars of my cage. I was sooo bored. I lost track of time. I supposed it had been around a week or two. One to two weeks of teasing by Starscream, Megatron, and Death-Clock; gruel (watery soup with rotten veggies) and stale wheat bread; cleaning myself in a giant pool; sleeping on a most uncomfortable mattress…you get the picture. It sucked.

-----------------------------------------

Starscream gazed at me with glassy optics. I turned away from his demonic glare.

"_Huuuuuuumaaaaan_…." He called to me. I shivered and turned away.

"I was researching your kind. I found out that you parasites keep creatures that are lower than yourselves, and you call them pets."

An overly large grin grew across his faceplates. "To us, you are like a pet. Therefore, you should be TREATED like a pet."

I hissed. "I thought I already was…"

"**WHAT!?"**  
"Nothing, Master Starscream…."

"Good, don't you _EVER_ talk back."

He reached down and opened the cage, his claws groping for my body. I backed up, raising my body against the wall. His claw hooked my shirt, and he yanked me forward. With a defeated yelp, I was grabbed up and lifted out.

I simply grimaced as he walked out of the room. One word echoed in my thoughts:

**MEGATRON**.

----------------------------------------

"I suppose you have been alerted of our new policy?" Megatron asked.

I nodded disapprovingly.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head.

"Well, eat anyways."

I swear I could feel my blood boil. That overgrown dumpster was pissing me off.

Starscream gently laid one of the folding mechanical boxes in front of me. It folded open and I grimaced. It was that watery, disgusting gruel again.

I felt the demon glares bore into my soul and I bent down to pick the small box up. I suddenly felt an icy tendril coil around my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Megatron's finger.

He smirked and very unexpectedly shoved me downwards. I let out a surprised gasp as the side of my head hit the sides of the metal box. My face went under the soup and I screamed, more like gurgled. I thrashed my arms and legs, slapping Megatron's fingers. Bubbles erupted from my mouth and streaks of red flashed before my eyes.

The finger finally let go, and I jerked up, gasping for air. The two tyrants laughed joyfully.

"Now you really do eat like a pet!" Starscream sneered. Megatron giddily laughed along with him.

I hung my head, my breast heaving and my muscles burning. A tear slipped from my eye and I hoped it blended in with the smelly liquid on my face.

"Should we remove its garments?" Starscream asked.

Megatron shook his head. "Nah. It is too cold, it would freeze. We could leave them off foe only a short amount of time."

I hunched over and sighed deeply.

Suddenly, Mgatron dryly laughed once more.

"I have a fantasic idea!" He hissed venomously. "Call all of the others. Tell them to meet us in the REC. room, soon as possible."

Starscream gave a hand salute and departed. Megatron grabbed my shuddering body and walked forward. His huge steps made my stomach lurch. "Ohhhhhhhh……"

------------------------------------

My body trembled with fear and cold. I was naked, laying stomach down and a giant table. Silver, heavy chains held my wrists and ankles, keeping my body in place.

I tried to look around. I heard and felt colossal footsteps. My stomach crept up my throat.

"Oh shit…"

Megatron made a few clicking noises, gesturing towards me, and the audience of demons applauded.

A new robot stepped up, a sleek gun in his hand. Something resembling a wicked grin spread across his face. I had a super bad feeling.

The gun whirred to life, silence lingering. I shut my eyes out of fear.

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!!!!_**

A beam hit my body.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It burned and singed my skin. Light colored smoke blew up from my back. My whole body thrashed in pain. I screamed again and again. Blood poured around me, and I began to feel dizzy.

Tears ran down my cheeks and I pleaded, _**"STOPPPPP!!!! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE! SSSSSSTTTTTOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"**_

Finally, it stopped. I let out a gasp of pain. The crowd roared with laughter. I shuddered, The pain was immense. My eyelids fluttered. "Look," Megatron said in English. "at your brand." He held a large piece of glass up.

I screamed again. There was a giant, bloody, burned, ugly brand on my back. It was the pointy insignia. The brand of the…**_Decepticons._**

I promptly fainted.

-----------------------------------------

When I awoke, I gasped with pain. I could feel a large bandage covering my scar. I tried to move and yelped.

"Don't move." Starscream advised. I looked above me and saw his looming form.

I coughed, "What do you want?"

He chuckled. "That'll take a long time to heal." He replied. "Be careful, human."

I began to sob. I stunk, my hair was matted, I was red with blood, and I had a disgraceful scar.

I sobbed some more. I just lay there, crying. Starcream watched my pitiful display with joy.

"Hmm. Goodnight, pet." He said. "There will be more Decepticon fun to come tomorrow…"

**_A/N: I know it was short, but I had to make a chapter about the brand. It's gone now, but I have frequent back pains and what not. The next one will be longer, I promise. I'll try to get it done this weekend. A lot od crap has been going on. WEIRD stuff.... Anyways, I'm trying to write it quickly so I can tell of my Autobot Adventures! Please read and review. I hoped this chapter made you feel sad. I kept on looking over my shoulder as I wrote it. :( I'll update soon! SEE YA LATER!  
-AG6_**


	4. Trickery

_The Truth about Transformers_

_Four: Trickery_

I gazed up at Starscream, holding back a yawn.

I had slept all day yesterday, a single day after my new brand. I felt horrible. I looked horrible.

Since I had came, my eyes had been wide, curious, and fearful. I had been eh…fatter (screw you if you think anything of it!), and stronger. I had lost weight, become weaker, gotten dirtier. But most of all, my eyes had changed. They had become icy, glassy. They had a look of stone, they were almost unmoving.

I wasn't afraid anymore. Each day, I silently sat, pitifully, sorrowfully, waiting for death. I prayed every day, pleading for the never ending sleep.

But I had stopped.

It was no use.

All hope was gone like a flock of birds. It was over. Death wouldn't come soon enough. It would come. But not soon enough. I just took the pain, hardened my soul, and let the suffering grip my life.

---------------------------------

"Matser," I finally asked. "Who…branded….me yesterday?"

"Why?" Starscream asked.

"I just want to know."

Starscream sighed. "He was called Necro."

"Necro?"

Starscream smiled. "Yeah. He has a brother…that's on the enemy lines. His name is Nitro."

I nodded. "I see. I hate this 'Necro.'"

Starscream laughed. "Good. Everybody here wants YOU dead! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I looked downwards. My lips creased. "_Heh…heh heh_…" I let out chortles.

Starscream stared.

"**_Hahahahahahaha_**!" I laughed, turning to him with a broad smile. "**IT'S SO FU**ING FUNNY! KARMA'S A BITCH! HAHAHAHAHA! ALL THE BAD THINGS ARE COMING BACK!!!! I HATE EVRYBODY!!!! HAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!" **_( I swear I actually did this....) _

Starscream laughed. "Oh no. It's finally cracking."

--------------------------------

"It's okay." The Decepticon medic, called Slash, replied.

Slash had cleaned me up and checked my brain function and bone structure. A few of my bones were a little twisted or sprained, but not enough to threaten my life.

"Thank you, Slash." Starscream screeched.

He grabbed me up, a little more gentler than usual, and returned to my holding space.

He sat down, cross legged in front of my cage. I stared at the dark wall.

Starscream removed my shirt. I was glad I was only ten, so I wasn't developed too much yet. I was still mystified by his actions.

He gazed at my scar, his scarlet optics glowing.

Then, he did the unexpected.

He rubbed my back from my finger. My body stiffened at the sudden warmth. Starscream just sat there stroking my back. Disturbed thoughts swam around my mind.

He finally stopped, putting me back into the cage. I slipped my shirt back on and walked away from him.

**_He was so freaking weird._**

I stepped over to the giant pool and removed all my clothing, minus my underwear. I lowered my body into the water and tiptoed along the bottom. The water felt good against my dry skin.

Suddenly, I felt a tingle, and ripples of water stroked my back.

I turned around and gasped. It was a man. He looked to be 27-32. He was muscular, with wavy black hair and pale skin. He was….uhm…pretty hot….

"Girl!" He gestured for me to come over. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my whole body tinge with excitement.

I swam over as fast as possible. "H-How…?" I stuttered.

"I'm from the FBI." The man said. "I was captured, but I managed to signal for backup. The whole U.S. Military will be here any moment."

I felt hope rise within me. "REALLY!?"

He grinned, and I saw an evil look in his….red eyes. I realized who it was.

"_NO_!" He shouted.

Starscream thrust his arm forward and grabbed my arm.

"NOOOOOO!!!" I thrashed in the water.

Starscream pushed me underneath the surface with incredible strength. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" I screamed.

He finally let me back up and repeated it again. He did it two more times, laughing horrifically. He was going to nd up drowning me!

He then lifted me into the air and threw me into the water. The air was knocked out from my lungs. My whole body stung from the impact. I began to sink into the water, the world around me growing darker.

Starscream easily pulled me up after a few seconds. He threw me on his back and swam towards the edge of the pool. He dumped me onto the solid ground and climbed out.

I sputtered, gasping for air and spitting out water.

Starscream laughed. "You okay? You humans are so weak, you can't take it!"

I finally choked out two questions: "Why…why did you do that!? And how are you a human!?!?"

He sighed. "I was playing with you. Other organisms get bored too." He then grinned.

"I'm not human. This is a hologram."

"HOW IS IT SOLID!?"

He chuckled. "We use our life source within our selves to generate a solid hologram of our selves. It is a very hard technique to learn, and we can use it for only twenty four Earthen hours at a time. If we use it longer than that, our life force will be extinguished."

His human hologram shimmered. "We can be anything we want to be." He said. I looked out the side and saw Starscream's real body slumped against the wall, unusually dimmed black. His hologram vanished into the air.

His body made whirring noises and his optics glowed scarlet once more. "That was fun." Starscream sighed. "We must do it more often."

**_"COMMANDER!!!!!!!!!! STARSCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!"_** Death-Clock rushed into the room.

"What is it now?"

Death-Clock grinned. "Megatron told me to tell you…._THEY_…are here. Bring the human and come immediately."

Starscream smiled as I quickly put my clothes back on, which promptly stuck to my body.

"Get ready, human." He said. "It is time…"

I stiffened as he reached for me. I had a sudden spark of hope…but it was overpowered by a giant sinking feeling.

**A/N: Sorry that was also a little short. Up next will be negotiations. Gawd, I can't wait about three more chapters and we get into the Autobot-y kind of life! YAY! But Screamer is a butt wipe. Oh, and for fans of Dove and Faith, I'll try to have the next chapters of those posted within the weekend. Please give a nice review! See you later! **

**-AG6**

**P.S. Because I am bored: This is a neat-o riddle that whitedino had a while back. Really confusing. I must try it out on my fans.  
Who is Optimus Prime's brother's father's mother's grandson?  
The first to get it right will recieve a virtual energon cake! **


	5. Negotiations

_The Truth about Transformers_

_Five: Negotiations_

Starscream entered the REC. room with me in hand and Death-Clock at his heels. I shuddered. The memory of my branding came to mind and I attempted to shut it out.

"Optimus Prime!" Death-Clock gasped. "He came all the way here…just for a single, stupid human!?"

"It's all his honor mumbo jumbo and freedom stuff." Starscream hissed.

"It pisses me off."

I looked around, my vision blurred by tears. I was terrified. I HATED this room.

There was a giant, long, black and purple table stretched across the room.

On the side we had entered, five other robots, including Megatron sat. Across the room, seven other robots with blue eyes sat.

My head spun. Blue eyes? That was a big change…. The looked different as well. I cocked my head. '_My rescuers?'_

Starscream ran to Megatron's side. "What now?"

"Negotiations," Megatron whispered. "**Fake** ones."

My brow furrowed. These blue-eyed robots were going to rescue me, and were going to negotiate about it. But the Decepticons were using the idea of negotiations as a distraction. A new _**'oh crap'**_ look beamed on my face.

Starscream handed me to Megatron, who sat me on the table top in front of him. My whole body quivered. What the heck was going on?

The tallest blue-eyed robot began to make whirring and clicking noises. Then, all of the robots in the room began to 'talk' as well. Suddenly, the big blue-eyed bot and Megatron roared and the room fell silent. My stomach churned.

"Heh," Megatron let out a quiet laugh, looking down at me. "It will be over soon enough." He said the words in a raspy whisper. My knees buckled.

"Megatron," The biggest blue-eyed one said in English. His voice was deep and bellowing, it sort of sounded like an avalanche.

"Why do you just not simply let the small human go?" He asked. I felt relaxed. His voice held a certain warmth, one I hadn't felt in a while. "It does you no good to keep it. Just give it up."

"WHY?" Megatron bellowed.

"Because," The other one said, "As soon as you kill that human, our war will resume. I will not allow our war to seep onto yet another planet and reap it of all life."

"Oh?" Megatron acted stupid. I looked down. His clawed hand was reaching upwards, a giant pistol-like gun whirring in his hand. I gasped. He was going to kill him!

**_"BLUE EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** I screamed in terror. Megatron brought his hand up and a missle exploded from the gun barrel. The giant blue-eye dodged and brought out a rifle. The room erupted in roars. Decepticons and Blue-eyes rushed at eachother. I fell to my knees, covering my head, when Starscream grabbed me up.

"This is going to get exciting!" He beamed. A Decepticon flew across the room, a blue fluid leaking from his arm. "And ugly!"

With one hand, Starscream shot at opponents and punched and kicked them. In the other, I was held tightly, gasping for air, screaming for help, and whining in pain.

"LET GO OF THE HUMAN!" A high voice screamed. A yellow, shorter robot ran towards us. In his hands, he held a big cannon. Starscream laughed dryly and groped for the small robot. His claws wrapped around the blue-eye's neck and lifted the bot into the air. He kicked and thrashed, making loud clicking noises.

"STUPID." Starscream said, slamming him onto the ground. He began to run towards the next opponent when the blue-eye stuck his leg out. Poor, unsuspecting Starscream tripped, falling to the ground. "FETCH!" Starscream hissed as he fell. His arm reeled back and threw me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I hurtled through the air. My stomach lurched. The blue-eye stretched his long legs and ran yards away from my flying body. He jumped as high as he could and caught me like a baseball. He held me up to his face. "You okay?" He whispered. I promptly leaned over his hand and vomited. "Ew." He mumbled. "Gross….but it's okay. I wiped my mouth on my tattered shirt sleeve. "T-thank you…" I coughed.

He shook his head. "Time for our escape."

"**_BASTARD_**!" I swiveled my head around to see a very pissed off Starscream flyintg towards us, his thrusters burning like hellfire. I gasped. "RUN!"

"I'll do better than run," The Blue-eye smirked. He knealt down, setting me on the cold floor. I grew frantic. "What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

_**BZZZZZTT!!! CREEEEEKKK! ZZZZZTTTT!**_ I gasped. The yellow robot before me was changing, transforming. Groans of metal, metallic whirs, snaps, crackles, hisses, and more loud noises flooded the air around us. I gasped.

I gaped with surprise. Before me was a small yellow car. The car door opened, waving. "Get in human!" The Blue-eye's voice cried. I gulped.

"DIE!" Starscream fired his gun and I screamed. I jumped out of the way just in time, slamming into the side of the car. My head pulsed with pain from the impact. The floor was singed around us. I convulsed with fear uncontrollably. "GET IN!" The voice ordered with a tinge of worry. Without even thinking, I jumped into the front seat. The car door closed, hitting my butt, and the car took off. "Get in the floorboard!" I fell to my knees. This was amazing. This car looked human, but it had a lot more complex controls. I covered my head and whimpered as sounds of explosions and gun fire echoed in the air.

"OPTIMUS!" The yellow bot cried. "I have the human!"

"Good," It was the voice of the largest blue-eye. "We need to get out of here. We're outnumbered." My heart skipped a beat. Before, there was the same number of each bot…? I stretched my body up a little bit, gazing out the window.

"HOLY CRAP!" I whispered. The room was overrun with Decepticons. That cheating bastard Megatron…

"AUTOBOTS!" The leader barked. He began to speak in a foreign tongue once more. I looked out again. All of the blue-eyes were changing into cars again, except for one, who transformed into a helicopter. The car I was in lurched forward, my stomach with it.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASILY!" I heard Megatron hiss.

Another deep voice that talked in whirs screamed. "Yeah," The yellow bot I was in said. "Dry acid." I raised my brow. _Dry acid?_

I peeked out the window again. A black and red blue-eye aimed a giant cannon towards the Decepticons as we fled. He fired it, and thin, streaks of white liquid flew out. It hit a Decepticon, and the robot wailed and fell to the ground, thrashing around. The liquid dissolved the metal and blue liquid poured from the wound.

The blue-eye shot a few more rounds of dry acid at oncoming decepticons, then shot it towards the high up ceiling. Drops of it rained down on the evil robots.

"**DAMN YOU PRIME**!" Megatron roared angrily. "**I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD, AND DESTROY EVERYTHING**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR SO IN THE NAME OF UNNNNNIIIIIIIICCCCRRRROOOONNNNNN**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I shuddered. Megatron was super pissed. I ducked back into the floorboard. Sunlight filtered through the windows a few moments later. It felt so good on my cold skin. I shivered. I had been saved. I smiled. _Saved._ What a wonderful feeling. No more torture._ SAVED. 'Thank you.'_ I thought happily. _'Thank you…'_

"Sorry," The robotic voice cut the silence. "Huh?" I asked dryly.

A green gas began to fill the air. "Wah…?" I yawned. "Damned robots…." I rested my head on the soft, black seat. "It'll be okay," The voice assured. "Don't worry." I growled. "Whatever…" My eyelids began to close. "T-thank you…." I choked out.

"You're welcome…" Those were the last two words I heard before I passed out from the green gas.

A/N: YES! Finally, i have finished the part where I escape! Yeah! Now, it's all about the Autobots! *_smiles*_ There's going to be a lot more action, awesomeness, and fun coming up now! Please leave a good review, no flames and all that. I'll update ASAP!


	6. Autobots

_The Truth about Transformers_

_Six: Autobots_

_It's funny how we take so many things in our life for granted. The red sun gleaming over the horizon each morning. The moon lighting up a midnight path. Morning dew on a flower. Crisp, green grass crunching beneath our feet. Or the love of those closest to us. What if all of that_ just…**_vanished?_**

**_-Charissa D. Robbins (A.K.A. ME!)_**

---------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open. I heard a voice and quickly clamped my eyelids shut once more.

They were all clicks and whirs. I gave a short sigh. What a disappointment.

"I saw you." My body cringed. The voice had a comforting but firm edge to it. I shut my eyes tighter and breathed slowly.

"Ugh," The voice moaned. "Cut it out." I finally opened my eyes. I gazed up at a white and red robot. I said nothing. "Are you okay?" It asked.

I said nothing.

"Really. Please, just tell me."

I coughed. "I guess." A smile formed on the robot's face.

"No need to be scared." He replied. "We're the good guys, so don't worry."

I gave a slight smile. "Uhm, thanks..?"

He lowered his palm. "Would you mind getting into my hand? You have been unconscious for about eight hours. I need to report you to our recreation room for the others."

I felt something surge through my body. It was happiness. This new robot was so kind and sincere.

I smiled. "Yes." I slowly got up, my body aching. I grabbed his hand, with a small grin. They weren't clawed. And each of them were just a foot or two larger than my body.

I sat down in his palm as he lifted it slowly. He cradled my body next to his chest, using fingers from his other hand to cover me, and began to take slow, small steps. What an awesome guy.

About a minute later, he unveiled me. I gasped. A group of robots sat before me. I recognized then tallest and bulkiest one, from the Decepticon HQ.

"Welcome, child." He said. "You are safe here." I smiled. My heart thumped against my chest.

"I am, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He bellowed proudly. He made a small waving gesture. He was red with a blue head and gleaming optics. "Troops, introduce yourselves."

A black robot stood up. His armor gleamed and his small, beady optics glowed blue. "Greetings," He said. "I am Prowl. Welcome to our base."

The next one stood up. He was a stunning silver color with big, blue optics. "Hiya!" He beamed. "Name's Jazz!"

Another one stood up. "Hello." It said. "I'm Asarah." I was pretty sure it was female. Her armor was hot pink, her chest stuck out a little more, and her optics glowed a darker blue. Two big, triangular wings jutted from her back.

"Howdy," The next one grinned. He was a bright orange-red with curious light blue optics. "I'm Igneon."

"Was'sup," The next one said solemnly. "I'm E-Vac." He was a dull gray with black stripes. Long helicopter blades jutted from his back.

"Hope you like it here," The next one shrugged. "I'm Djinn." He was crimson colored with blue optics.

I smiled at the next. He was the one who had rescued me. "Hi," He said with a smile. "I'm Bumblebee." He was shorter than the rest. He was a bold yellow color with bright, curious blue optics. "Nice to see you again." I just had a feeling that we could possibly be good friends.

The robot holding me grunted. "I'm Ratchet." He said. "The medic. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"**Ghost**," Optimus Prime finally said after a few moments of silence. "**Come out**."

Another robot stepped from behind the others. Her color was a very light silver, almost white, that sparkled. Her blue eyes gleamed. I almost gasped. Her fingers were clawed and she had a small gash on her shoulder. Her chest also stuck out like Asarah's. "Hello." She mumbled. "I'm Ghost."

Optimus Prime shook his head. "Welcome to our home."

I smiled. "Honored."

"Tell us," Optimus said. "What is _YOUR_ name?"

I paused my mind blank. I had not heard it in a long time. I finally answered, a certain warmth running through my veins. "Charissa Danielle Robbins."

"Ratchet," Optimus rumbled.

"May I take Charissa? If she doesn't mind." I nodded. Optimus Prime took me in his hand. He began to walk from the room. He began to whisper. "I'll bring you back in a little while."

-----------------------------------

We finally arrived in a smaller room. Optimus Prime sat me on a table, then sat down in front of me in a chair.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I struggled to answer, my voice trembling. "I-I'm just shaken." I looked down with a sigh. "And scared."

He made a whirring noise. "It shall be okay. You are safe here."

I cleared my throat. "Where, exactly, is HERE?"

He gave a solemn grin. "When we first brought you in, we did a body scan and a brain scan. You had a faint memory of living in a town called Houston, in the state of Texas, in the country of the United States of America." He looked straight at me. "Before you go back home, we will need to perform a few surgeries."

I almost exploded. I was so close to home. Something suddenly dawned on me. "Wait—isn't everybody looking for me?"

He shook his head. "Megatron, your captor, is devoted to secrecy. None of us are yet ready to expose our existence to this foreign planet. He simply made a …………_clone_."

"A clone?"

"He used our holographic technologies to create a hologram of you. It means that near where you live, there is a Decepticon powering the hologram and making sure it works, or a small machine powering it near your living space."

"How?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." He grumbled. "These are very complex things." I frowned.

"Where was I when I was with the Decepticons?"

He stared straight at me. "You were in an underground Decepticon head-quarters in India."

**"INDIA!?"** That was on the other side of the Earth!

"How did we get all the way over there?" I grumbled.

"Megatron has a few bases stationed all over the globe." He answered. "when the troops who were mining for mineral resourses found you, they flew across the world to the base where Megatron was residing. You WERE unconcious for about five days. At least, that's what Megatron stated at our **negotiations**."

"How did you guys get all the way back over here?" He then shook his head.

"We boarded our ship, the Maximus."

"How did nobody see it?"

He grinned. "So many questions. As I said before, we used an immense amount of holographic energy. It took us twenty four hours to bring you back. Since we arrived, you have been asleep for about six hours. The gas that Bumblebee used on you was very strong."

I paused. I _was _asking a lot of questions. I just had to know one more thing though. I would ask the simpler questions later.

"So," I asked. "What exactly are you guys?"

"Charissa," He mumbled. He let me climb into his giant hands. "There is a lot to know about us. And there is a lot to know about you." He got up, leaving the room. "If you really want to know it, they can help me tell the tale."

We went back into the rec. room. All of the robots waited with anxious looks.

I smiled. Ten robots. Ten _**GOOD**_ robots. I had no idea what my future had in store for me. But as I got closer to the nine other robots, I knew that something good was bound to happen.

A new chapter was beginning in my life. Hopefully, a better one.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Cool chapter huh? I'm so excited to finally get on this part. Next chapter will be about the history of Cybertronians and their technology and stuff. I hoped you liked it. Nice reviews and no flames. See you next time. :) **


	7. A Brief History

_The Truth about Transformers_

_Seven: A Brief History_

Optimus Prime sat down in front of a dull colored table with the others. "Autobots," He said. "How about we tell our guest of our brief history?"

All of the Autobots nodded with enthusiasm, except for Ghost, who just sat there with her arms crossed. Optimus began….

-------------------------------------------

_In the beginning, there were two colossal cybertronians, one that symbolized all that is good and pure, the other symbolizing all things evil and dark. The pure one was called Lord Primus. The evil one was called Master Unicron._

_Both of the Lords were autonomous robotic organisms. One day, Lord Primus decided that the Universe was empty, therefore needed life._

_He took and made thirteen cybertronians, made from his own body. He also created a large planet made of metal that the thirteen could colonize. When he was finished, he created multiple races of organisms to populate the other parts of the Universe. He stayed closer to the Cybertronians though, because they were the most like him. The other races were mostly organic, but there were other robotic organisms. _

_One day, Lord Unicron showed up on the Thirteen's planet, called Cybertron, in his smaller form._

_He promised the Thirteen immense power and worship from all of the other organisms in the Universe. Seven of the Thirteen were intrigued, and followed Lord Unicron. The other six, stood their ground, and stayed with Lord Primus._

_Then a sudden war erupted. In the end, there was twelve Lord Primus disciples. Only one remained with Lord Unicron. Primus and his followers defeated Lord Unicron._

_The Dark Lord was banished, his follower exiled along with him._

_After a long time, Lord Primus decided that there needed to be more organisms on the planet of Cybertron. He created a smaller, less bulky cybertronian (Such as Asarah and Ghost). He called it a female and the other original kind a male._

_The two kinds of Cybertronians figured out how to combine their life forces to create a smaller, new life force that could be placed in a specially made metal body, at the cost of having a shorter life span. The small body would continue to grow and shape as the new cybertronian aged._

_Primus decided that his children were doing well, and left them to grow on their own. He journeyed throughout the Univerese, seeing how each of his creations grew._

------------------------------------------------------------

"But, sir," I asked once they had finished. "What happened to Unicron's follower?"

Optimus looked down. "Nobody knows what happened to Unicron and the follower. Nobody dare speaks the follower's true name though. Most of us call him **The Damned, Unicron's Faithful, or The Fallen One**."

I nodded. "Okay. Now, how did you guys get here?"

"Ah," Optimus smiled. "We shall tell…."

---------------------------------------------------------

_Many billions of years later, the Cybertronians were thriving wonderfully. Technology was budding and the population was growing._

_The lifestyle was peaceful, somewhat boring. At that time, an underground organization, named after Unicron's follower, Unicron's Faithful, emerged. There were two leaders, one called Hyiion (High-on) and Megatron. The organization was dedicated to making Cybertron a more dark and sinister place. Making it in Unicron's image._

_They ruled in secret, gathering troops by kidnapping young cybertronians from the streets. They even held grudge battles. Megatron and Hyiion built a coliseum. In the coliseum, young cybertronians battled for their lives, members competed, and others competed to see who would get to join Unicron's Faithful._

_Megatron had a place in the Senate, the organization who controlled Cybertron. Of course, he filled the Senate with corruption and deceit._

_Megatron became mad with power, and eventually assassinated Hyiion, becoming the ruler of Unicron's Faithful._

_Megatron and his troops meddled in the dark arts, praising Lord Unicron. After awhile, Megatron changed the name of his organization from Unicron's Faithful to the Decepticons, claiming it to be a message from Lord Unicron himself._

_After around one hundred human years, Megatron had millions of troops that were faithful to him. Then, he attacked._

_The Decepticons took over Cybertron, killing anybody who defied them. It went on like that for two hundred years. Then, a new group came forward._

_They were the Rebellion, who called themselves the Autobots. They were ruled by a mighty cybertronian, who renamed himself Prima. Prima and Megatron's forces fought for hundreds of years, when an official peace conference was made._

_Neither Autobots nor Decepticons were willing to change their ways, with the Neutrals stuck in the middle. Prima and Megatron finally agreed on a simple thing._

_The planet of Cybertron would be split in half. One side for the Autobots, one side for the Decepticons._

_Megatron ruled his side with a demonic spirit, making most cities seem like a Ghetto. If Neutrals came on his side, they became Dcepticons or were killed._

_Prima's side was more pure and wondrous. Neutrals were allowed to stay there without any strings attached._

_After awhile, Prima found himself a mate, a female called Lylaa (Li-lah) and settled down on the Autobot side, still ruling. His child was named Optimus Prime. _

_One day, Megatron snuck over to the Autobot side incognito. He assassinated Prima. Then he took over the Autobot side._

_Over the next nine hundred years, the planet was ruled by Decepticons. In the underground though, rebel Autobots trained. The one that trained the hardest was the young Optimus Prime._

_When the time came, Optimus Prime took all of his Autobot troops and overthrew the Decepticon forces. The planet was split once more, but with more security measures._

_Neutrals were also allowed to go to either side._

_The Autobots and Decepticons then took more measures for separation. All Autobots had their optic color changed to a pure blue and Optimus Prime designed a new symbol, which all Autobots displayed on their bodies._

_The Decepticons had their optic color changed to either dark orange or dark red. Megatron created a new symbol._

_Neutrals had a insignia made up of both symbols and yellow or green optics._

_Thus, the Age of Calm began._

_But, eventually, the war started up again and went on, more horrible and reckless than ever. It is still going on now._

_--------------------------------------------------_

"Wow," I grumbled. "Your kind is a violent race, huh?"

"I agree…" Ratchet and Prowl said at once.

I felt my spine tingle and turned around. Bumblebee was staring at me curiously.

_'Okay………'_ I thought.

"Optimus Prime, sir," I gazed up at the giant leader. "How did you guys get HERE?"

Bumblebee grinned.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"Would you mind?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Not at all……."

--------------------------------------------------

_Optimus Prime and ten of his troops were boarding a small ship to take a load of weaponary to the Autobot capitol._

_On the way there, the second-in-command Autobot, Prowl, spotted an unidentified space craft. The group turned away from the recorded flight path to check it out._

_What they found was Megatrons main ship, coming to raid the Autobot capitol. The ship had a** LOAD** of Decepticon troops in it._

_The Autobots fired, as did the Decepticons._

_The two factions made a big mistake._

_The Autobots fired an Atom missile._

_The Decepticons fired a Nuclear missile._

**_BOOM!_**

_The explosion was catastrophic and much different from when the regular missiles collided and sent the ships spinning. Shards of each missile sliced through both of the ship's metal exterior. Fire flew out from all directions and melted half of the wings on the ships._

_Then as a chemical reaction from the atom missile and the nuclear missile, space between the two ships began to twist into an irregular shape. All the bots screamed with surprise and awe. The usual blackness of space turned into a vibrant bluish-green. It expanded larger and larger, wider and wider, consuming asteroids and small stars. It was_ _lucky that it didn't swallow Cybertron._

_Optimus Prime and Megatron watched from their ships with fascinated terror._

_The ships shook violently and were dragged down to their fates. The force was so strong, it ripped the stubbed wings off of the ships._

_As the ships were pulled into the vortex side by side, a blackout took place. All power was lost within the ships._

_The ships were pulled through the vortex all the way and something very peculiar happened. All the cybertronians froze in their positions, unable to move. They could all see what was happening and struggled to move. They were all stuck in a strange form of stasis. There was no hope._

_The vortex began to carry the bots through its passageway._

_The ships were spewed from the wormhole seconds, minutes, days, even years later. It was impossible to find out. They were in a very different place. Both of the ships floated through space for about fifteen years. Then, they came to a small, blue and green planet. From what they could see, it was populated by living organisms. They couldn't go down to the other two planets they had seen, for they were unpopulated. _

_All of the cybertronians used each of the ship's escape pods and went down to the small planet._

_Both factions were very surprised to see a tiny, weak organism called a human populating the small planet, which was called Earth._

_It was very hard for the cybertronians to stay in disguise, for the humans were a very paranoid race. They had no way to contact Cybertron and no way to get back to the worm hole. All hope was lost._

_They each went their separate ways. They were finally able to live among humans in the late 1900's, disguising themselves as automobiles or air craft._

_In the last few years though, Decepticon activity has been suspiciously rising._

---------------------------------------------------

"Cool!" I mumbled. "A wormhole? Where do you think you guys had came out at?"

"We are not sure." Ratchet mumbled. "We are still repairing our ship. It can fly and it works, but it is not prepared for space travel."

I nodded. "Okay, but how is there so much Transformer stuff? Comics, books, movies, toys, cartoons………"

Optimus Prime looked down. "We originally had eleven earthen Autobots. One of our own, who code named himself Boom Blast, saved a human who worked for a comic company called Marvel Productions. Two companies called Hasbro and Takara had been marketing a line of toy robots."

All of the Autobots were looking down, sulking.

"Boom Blast told the man of our brief history. The man told Marvel of them and the company twisted the story little bit. They made a fortune off of the franchise called Transformers."

I gasped. "So everything is true?"

He laughed. "It's 50/50. Some names, some events, some different things are true. Some are not."

I nodded. "That's pretty cool… But what happened to Boom Blast?"

"1979…. That's when he told the human…" Optimus Prime shook his head slowly.

"Megatron found out that Boom Blast had told all of our secrets to that one human, who put out everything about us to the public…"

He made a sighing noise. "1983….Megatron killed him…."

Prowl grunted. "Blew a hole right through 'is torso. All his fluids were dripping everywhere and his wires were crackin' and…"

"**_That's enough_**," Optimus hissed.

"So," I asked. "How long have you been on Earth?"

Bumblebee grinned. "We have been here since 18,000 B.C."

I smiled. "And here I thought you were _oversized Japanese toys_."

**A/N: Cool chapter, right? It was the longest one ever written. I had to ask Bumblebee about the last part though. He's really accurate about that kind of stuff. Anyways, the next chapter will be about how they make babies (no sexual stuff intended), h`olograms, how they are made up, and maybe some other stuff… After that, we'll get back into the story and what not. Anyways, leave nice reviews and no flames. :3 **

**P.S. WHO IS READY TO GO SEE TRANSFORMERS 2!? WOOT! My cousin's friend is going to get a copy (if that's illegal, it's notmy problem. But, seriously, don't tell Optimus! LOL!) and I'm going to watch it with the Autobots. It sucks though, because I'll be in Louisiana for CAP encampment when it comes out.... *cries uncontrollably* I was going to wear my costume on the opening day! -Optimus Prime costume lol- Anyways have a great day and I'll see you awesome fans later! **

**P.S.S It's pretty cool how long they have been on Earth, right? I mean, they were here when cavemen were hunting tigers. I'll tell you more about that later, okay, in the next chapter at least. :) See u l8r!**


	8. Let's Get Technological!

_The Truth about Transformers_

_Eight: Let's Get Technological!_

"You guys are pretty interesting." I said. "I don't mean to seem really straight forward but…."

I swallowed. "I want to learn more of your technology. And your first encounter with my kind…"

Igneon smiled. "I can tell you how our young is made."

"No…" Ratchet said, dryly. "I'll tell her. The **MEDICAL WAY**." Igneon grinned broadly. "My way is funner."

Ratchet turned away. "Okay… Anyways, a male cybertronian and a female cybertronian bond for life. To do this they have to combine sparks."

"What's a spark?" I asked, stopping him.

"Ah." He sighed.

"It is our life source. Equivalent to a human soul or heart. Most of us believe that a spark is a part of the essence of Lord Primus himself. The spark is a physical entity which is safeguarded inside a cybertronian's body. If something harms the spark beyond repair, it is extinguished and returns to Lord Primus or the Allspark. The cybertronian is then considered dead. A Transformer is able to survive an enormous amount of physical damage. As long as the spark is intact, it is possible to repair or rebuild the body and restore the spark to it."

"What does it look like?" I wondered out loud.

"Let me show you," Ratchet said with a nod.

He carefully put a finger to the middle of his chest and two panels that made up his chest popped forward a few inches.

He grabbed the panels, sliding them sideways. It revealed two thick, small, metal doors.

He opened them and I gasped.

A giant orb pulsed in his chest compartment. It was a sparkling blue and pulsed slowly, seeming to dance in his chest. The center of it was composed of smaller, greenish spheres that swirled about. Electricity like lines traveled around the interior and surface of his spark. It was purely awe inspiring.

"When a spark goes online there is great joy," Djinn mumbled.

"And when a spark is extinguished, the Universe weeps." Asarah finished.

Ratchet closed his chest compartment. "Where were we?" He tapped his giant head.

"Oh, yes," He muttered. "To have a child, the two cybertronians must bond.

"They both open their chest panels, revealing their sparks. They come together, pushing their chests together. Their sparks, sensing each other, combine. The two sparks form one giant spark."

"A lotta stuff goes on during that time." Igneon grunted with a fant grin. I thought I heard him mumble a name.

"Shut up," Ghost hissed.

"They stay like that for a few moments. During that time, the small greenish spheres within each spark, which are called 'protoformos', that are in male's spark flows into the other spark. When they separate, there will be combined protoformos in the female's spark, which are now smaller, reddish, sparks."

I looked at him curiously.

"Over about a year or two, the spark matures. When it gets too big, it must be carefully removed and be put in a protoform/youngling body selected by the parents. Over years, the body grows as the spark grows. The spark determines almost all of a cybertronians characteristics."

"Cool," I said. "What abot the holograms?"

"Ooh, Ghost can tell you that. She's a whiz at that stuff." Djinn piped up.

Ghost hissed. "Whatever." She made a choking noise.

"We use energy from our spark to make a hologram. The end."

Asarah sighed, "I'll tell her." She looked straight at me. "We use our life source within our selves to generate a solid hologram of our selves. It is a very hard technique to learn, and we can use it for only twenty four Earthen hours at a time. If we use it longer than that, our life force will be extinguished." She simply said.

"Then how did the Decepticons use it to make a hologram of me?" I asked Optimus Prime.

"I can conclude that the Decepticon doing it either took breaks by acting like you were going outside, or there was a generator running on fuel." He humbly said.

"Oh." I looked down. "Do you guys do what humans do?" I asked.

"Sleep and eat?" Ratchet inquired. I nodded.

"We just go into a temporary stasis lock. We power down some of our more important and heat sensitive circuitry and rest, healing ourselves."

"As for eating, refueling is a more proper word. We ingest a type of fuel called energon. It can be easily manufactured from other energy sources, as we also have an internal system that does this." Ratchet paused for a moment. "In its pure form, energon is highly unstable and dangerous. There is some natural energon deposits in other parts of the universe, but we usually go with purifying an existing recourse, such as oil. It is the thing that gives us energy, somewhat nourishment."

"What about your weapons?"

"Well, we usually design our arsenal to disrupt an opponent's equilibrium. Or just to injure an enemy, or to damage a certain internal system." Ratchet answered.

"How smart are ya'll?"

Prowl gave a small smile. "Very high intellect." He mumbled.

Igneon snickered. "A whole lot smarter than a human, even Einstein. ESPECIALLY Einstein. Our I.Q. is like nine hundred and ninety nine trillion!"

"I think humans are pretty smart." Bumblebee retorted. "Don't be so egomaniacal."

I smiled. I thought about telling them I got straight A's in school, but refrained from it.

Optimus Prime had a grim look on his face. He gazed at me. "A lot of your technological advances…" He mumbled. "Was our doing. We wanted to assist your kind and occasionally used holograms to place certain blue prints in with an inventor or even disguised ourselves AS the inventor."

I gasped. "Like what?"

"DVD player. Light bulb. Computer. Television…" Prowl said. "Primitive things."

I smiled. "Thanks!"

Optimus smiled back warmly. "You are welcome, Charissa D. Robbins."

"Just call me Charissa."

He nodded.

"So, how did you meet the first human?"

"Ratchet and I were the only ones to have direct contact before Boom Blast." Optimus said. "I remember the day well. 16,000 B.C."

"Ratchet and I had went out exploring, studying native life forms. We came across about ten human males traveling together, in search of other creatures to hunt."

"They thought we were Gods!" Ratchet exclaimed. "I picked up the alpha of the group and studied it."

"He was extremely frightened," Optimus muttered.

"Anyways, I recorded its height, weight, heart rate, physical features, and internal chemical properties. Then, we simply set it down and left."

"Not very exciting…" I mumbled.

"It was for the humans." Ratchet retorted. "At the time we considered them just as important as worms or birds. But, after time progressed, we saw that humans are destined for great things."

I smiled. "How did you guys stay incognito?" Bumblebee shrugged. "At first, we were giant metal carts, then small boats, then cotton gins, automobiles, air craft… The list goes on."

"Neato." I simply stated. "So how old are you guys?" Bumblebee hopped to his feet. "I'm only a couple thousand years old. If I was human, I'd be around fifteen or sixteen years old. The rest of them are pretty old."

Asarah hissed. Bumblebee grinned. _"Hee hee…"_

"The stage in our lives when we start to decompose and we start to power down is very old…" Ratchet stated. "I would say Nine hundred and ninety nine trillion years. Of course, most of us die before that, or we start becoming dysfunctional and unstable in our late billions."

I gazed at all of them, "You guys can live for a really long time, huh?" I gazed at Optimus Prime.

"One more Q, why do you have teeth?" A memory of Starscream's devious smile came back to haunt me.

Optimus smiled, baring his sharp teeth. "I suppose they resemble human teeth. But they are used to scare other life forms, to help us purify energon."

There was a lot more questions I had to ask, but I refrained from it, promising myself I would when the time came.

"Charissa," Ratchet turned his stony stare to me. "You need nourishment. I can see you have not had any in a long time." He sighed. "On our way back, Bumblebee used his hologram form to purchase a few 'fruit cups.'" He reached his hand out. "Would you come with me?"

I gazed at him reluctantly.

"I'll take her." Optimus Prime ordered. Ratchet nodded and complied, a bit of remorse showing on his face.

-------------------------------------------

I shuddered with happiness as I bit into the small piece of peach. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever tasted.

Optimus Prime gazed at me solemnly. I finally finished after a few moments, wiping my mouth on my tattered sleeve. I gave a slight shiver and he began to look alert.

"Are you cold?"

I nodded. "All I have is these tattered clothes." He nodded once more. "I will have Bumblebee take you to get new ones later."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You have a pretty unique history, sir." I suddenly said.

Optimus Prime looked downwards. "Well, not all of it may be true."

I gazed at him with a sour expression. "What do you mean?"

"All that I told you up until Megatron and Hyiion's time is not entirely true. We have only made out all of that. Mostly from ancient scriptures written by the Original Sinners. Our history is purely unknown, much like that of Earth's."

I gazed at him fondly, thinking of the Bible. "The _Original Sinners_?"

The Original Thirteen**-minus The Damned One-**mated after Lord Primus gave them females… Ten of their sixteen children attempted to bring back The Damned One and Lord Unicron. They were killed by their fathering units. For the crime they committed, they will be forever called the Original Sinners. Most of us say that their sparks joined Lord Unicron's and the Damned One's. "

"How do you know that that happened?"

"The Original Sinners wrote a scripture. It may be false, it may be true."

"What do you think, sir?"

"I believe that it is all very true. It gives us all something to believe in."

"I do too, sir. It's really… mystifying."

Optimus Prime gently picked me up and held me close to his face. For the first time, I closely examined him.

He was roughly human shaped, had a head, two arms, and two legs. That was where the similarities ended.

Instead of the soft curves a human had, he was all flat lines and hard surfaces. Instead of flesh, there was metal plating. Where eyes should have been, there was a pair of enourmous, flat spaces that gave a soft glow. I knew that this was what all of the metal giants were. My stomach twisted. Were they really '**good**?'

Optimus Prime spoke in a soft voice, "Most humans would be terrified of us, and would try to flee. But not you." He paused. "I sense greatness in you, little one."

-------------------------------------------------------

Optimus Prime and I had returned to the rec. room, only to fin it empty, except for Ratchet and Bumblebee talking in the high speed electronic language.

"Bumblebee, would you mind taking Charissa to a nearby clothing store so she can purchase better garments?"

"Before she freezes to death." Ratchet finished.

Bumblebee gave a slight nod. "Yes sir." He gestured at me.

"Please come here."

I slowly complied.

_**A/N: Better say thanks for all the crap that they gave us. Anyways, there was a lot of cool stuff in this chapter. lalalalala... Next chap will be an 'AWWWWWWW!' chapter, so be ready. Anyways, leave a nice review and blah, blah, blah.... See you next time!**_

**_P.S. I'm not really sure what Bee's age is.... I asked him and he gave me a 'look' and said 'Why does it matter?' I told him it was for my story of . He said, "I don't care. I don't want all of the freaking people in the world knowing my age. That'd be...weird."  
Eh, oh well. I know this though... Bee's the youngest. And Optimus is the oldest. lol See you guys later! Sorry for the mistake!_**


	9. Car Ride

_The Truth about Transformers_

_Nine: Car Ride_

Bumblebee gently took me in his hand, slowly lifting me into the air. I smiled.

"Uh, where do you want to go?" He asked with a grin.

I just shrugged, looking down shyly. _'Damn, he's yellow…'_ I thought.

"I'll locate someplace on my GPS." He said. He made a waving gesture to his fellow Autobots. "Back in a little while."

Optimus nodded. "Stay safe." We both nodded in reply.

Bumblebee walked from the building, holding me close to his chest. I yawned. It was dusk now.

He made a sighing noise. "Sorry it's so late…" He said. "But it's better for you to get stuff now and…. Uhm….. Yeah……"

I giggled lowly.

He finally sat me on the ground and stepped back. Bumblebee's joints began to bend and extend. Different parts went into different crannies. Metal groaned and whirred. I stared in awe.

A few seconds later, a bold yellow camaro with a single black stripe was in front of me. It quivered and a voice wavered out, "Get in!"

"Awesome…" I would NEVER get used to that.

I went to the passenger side, sliding in the front door and buckling my seat belt. I yawned, turning over in the seat when—

**"HOLY CRAP!"**

I stared at a cute boy with longish, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a yellow jacket and black jeans. He used a tanned hand to swipe a blonde bang from his eye.

"Hey," He said in Bumblebee's quivering voice. "Like it?"

My heart finally stopped pounding against my chest. "What….?

He sighed. "My hologram." He gently touched his shirt collar.

"Yeah…" I said. "It looks cool."

_'He's pretty hot…er…..cute, for a hologram…'_ I thought, blushing.

Bumblebee's engine roared and he lurched forward. The hologram gazed forward blankly, hands on the wheel. I just sat there, hands in my lap, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Walmart." Bumblebee finally broke the silence.

"Walmart?"

The hologram nodded. "Yeah, that's where we're going. It's the closest place."

"Oh."

He nodded.

"How are you going to get the money?"

"ATM."

"How?"

"You'll see."

"Oh."

"So, uh, what do you think?"

"What do you mean, 'What do I think?'"

"About stuff. What do you think about stuff…."

"Uh."

"Um…."

"Well, uh, lots of things have been happening…."

"Yep…."

Bumblebee's interior shivered. "Want to listen to some, uh, music?"

"I guess…."

"Okay…." With that, a song began to pour from Bumblebee's internal speakers.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

The music quickly turned off. The car slightly shook. I looked downwards. "Awkward…." Bumblebee laughed. I laughed along. "Yeah…."

"So, Charissa…." His voice trailed off. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I guess… You?"

"I feel kinda awkward…"

"Why?"

"Uh…… You. I guess. I mean, you're not making me feel weird 'cause you're a human or you look weird or anything!"

I giggled. "Same thing here…"

He gazed at me with those stony blue eyes. "You know, you're pretty special…"

My heart thumped. "No… I'm not."

"You survived an extended period of time with the Decepticons." The hologram shrugged. "Hell, you can survive anything."

I looked down. "No, I can't. I don't know how I did that. I really, really, really wanted to die." I shuddered. "I wish I would have."

He gazed at me, strangely. "I'm glad you didn't."

My heart beat even harder.

"It's not fair…" I cried softly. "People die every single day. I SHOULD have died. I'm just what they always said. A nobody."

Images flashed through my head. It felt so sudden.

---------------------------------------------------------

_An eight year old me was leaned against the slide in the school playground, surrounded by hostile classmates._

_"FAT ASS!" A classmate hissed. "You think you're better than everybody, just 'cause you make straight A's!!!"_

_All of the other kids laughed along. I gazed at her in fear. "I don't!" I cried. "I really don't!"_

_She leaned into my face. "You're UGLY. You're fat, your ugly hair is always frizzy, you're totally uncoordinated, you're a total geek, and a kiss ass."_

_I looked at her in intense fear._

_"You're a wannabe bitch." She said. "I wish you'd get ran over." They all walked away, laughing._

_I crawled under the slide. I ran my hand through my hair. My body shook._

_I thought of how I tripped a lot. My body shook._

_I gazed down at my overweight body. My body shook._

_I thought of my perfect report card. My body shook._

_I burst into tears, my whole body convulsing. I could barely control it. I hugged my self, crying. I gazed around at other kids, playing and laughing. I cried harder. "I wish I had a friend." I wept. I thought of a couple of my 'friends.'_

_"They're not friends…" I sobbed. "If they were, they would help me. They're just as bad."_

_I buried my face in my hands._

_"It'll always be like this. Nobody really cares about me. I'll always be a nobody!"_

_**Always….**_

------------------------------------------

Atear slipped from my eye. Bumblebee looked skeptic. He gasped and pulled over, sliding to the side. He was off the road and the driver behind him yelled in anger.

"DAMN TEENAGERS!"

Bumblebee's hologram reached over. "What's wrong?" He asked with a quivering voice. "Was it something I said?"

I shook my head. "I'm just thinking…" I replied. More tears poured out, dripping onto my tattered shirt.

"Nobody…even my parents, really ever cared."

The hologram frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody ever helped me. Nobody ever showed me real love." My lip quivered. "And when I get to thinking about it… It hurts."

The hologram wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "W-what's wrong? What h-happened?"

I sighed. "I was always teased. For every little thing. Even my eye color or height." I shuddered. "And my dad… He didn't ever really act like a dad should. And my mom would get super pissed for no reason. And take it out on me, with words…and sometimes beatings. Even though the beatings were pretty mild… it really scared me."

Bumblebee hugged me. "It's okay. You've been through a lot. Your whole life."

He put a finger to my chin. "It's okay. It looks like you've been through a little more than ordinary humans have. And not just with the Decepticons either."

"I'm weak. I don't deserve this."

"You're strong, girl."

"I'm not. If I was, the teasing wouldn't affect me. If I was strong, I wouldn't cry when Mom yelled at me. If I was strong, I wouldn't wish Dad would get up and play with me." I paused. "If I was strong, I wouldn't cry."

Bumblebee looked down. "Everybody hurts." He said. "Even cybertronians." I looked at him innocently.

"I've been through some hard stuff too…" He said.

"I really do know how you feel. I'm just not sure how you got through it. It's okay. You can't let people take you down. You seem pretty smart. And mature."

He paused.

"And pretty."

I blushed. "…….Thanks……."

I smiled, drying my eyes. "And…. You're not too bad looking for an alien robot."

He laughed. "You okay?"

I smiled, leaning against the seat. I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." Bumblebee smiled solemnly. "I shouldn't have said what I said." I looked at him curiously.

"But in my eyes, you really are strong. You're special." He began to get back on the road.

"You just have some kind of thing within you." He said. "I know it."

He began to speed up.

"You were never a nobody."

A single tear slipped from my eye, dripping on the seat.

"T-thank you, Bumblebee."

_**A/N: *sniffles* I hurt when I wrote this. Even if you don't think this stuff is real, that crap really does happen to me. And later (probably in the sequel) you'll learn something about me that will make you go, "SAY WHAAAAT?" Anyways, sort of an awwww moment. (We need to promote the stopping of child abuse and teasing! THAT CRAP SUCKS!) Anywyas, please review and stuff. (Nice reviews, cuz I know some stuff like this hasd happened to you guys too... And you guys know it would hurt to type this!) **_

_**P.S. Let me remind you.... Everything that happens in these chapters are REAL! (I don't care if you don't believe me! It is real!!!!) Hopefully, the governments of the world won't believe this though, lol.... Anyways, I'll see you guys later! Have a good week!**_

_**P.S.S. Those lyrics were from a song called Because You Loved Me by Celine Dione. I do not own them.**_


	10. Shopping

_The Truth About Transformers_

_Ten: Shopping_

Bumblebee pulled into the Walmart parking lot. "Are you going to come in?" He asked.

I looked at my clothes. "Uhhh…."

He laughed. "It's okay. It's really late, so nobody will really see you…. And I'll take care of you…okay?"

I nodded. We stepped out from his original form and started to walk towards the entrance.

When we got inside, Bumblebee gasped. "Oh….my….gosh…."

I laughed, grinning. "What?"

"There's so much stuff…. Do you need all of it???"

I chuckled. "Nah, just half," I joked. Bumblebee's eyes went wide and he grabbed a shopping basket.

"I'm just kidding Bumblebee." I sighed.

"Oh…" I smiled again. "C'mon," I said. "First, to the clothes." He nodded and followed me.

After a few minutes, I was trying on a pink T-shirt, a pair of black capris, a sleeveless black top and a pair of blue jeans.

I came out, displaying all of the clothes I had selected to Bumblebee. "They look really nice." Bumblebee said happily.

"Thanks," I said. "And they're on sale, too!"

--------------------------------------------

In the medication aisle, I threw a bottle of ibuprofen in our basket. Bumblebee picked it up, gazing at it curiously. "What's this?"

I shrugged. "I get headaches and back pains a lot since I was with the Decepticons." I put a hand under my tattered shirt, feeling the ripped skin on my back with a hiss. "That's what this is for."

"Okay…"

He looked around at all of the medications. He gazed at a tall, skinny bottle of lotion, picking it up. A woman with her son walked by, looking at bottles of cough medicine.

"Do you need lotion to rub on your parts?" Bumblebee asked, loudly.

The woman gasped, frowning, and walked out of the aisle.

"Oh…my…god…." I sighed. I walked out of the aisle my face in my hands.

"Was it something I said?" Bumblebee inquired. I tried to suppress a smile but failed.

I went to the next aisle and grabbed a random bar of soap and bottle of shampoo.

"Now what?" Bumblebee sighed. "I'm bored."

"I guess we can go get some food….or….something." Bumblebee smiled dumbly.

"Okay."

---------------------

"Ew…" Bumblebee grabbed up a carton of pudding. "You eat your own waste?"

My mouth hung open. "No! That's pudding!!! A type of human dessert."

"Oh. M'kay."

I was about to throw a small T.V. dinner into our basket when…

"Aghhhh…" Bumblebee groaned. I pivoted on my foot, grabbing his cold arm. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

Bumblebee's form slumped over in pain. "I-I'm just straining to keep my hologram up. Being so far away from my body is…very….hard on my spark."

I nodded. "Then let's hurry up."

I quickly threw a couple food items and some ginger ale into the basket. I grabbed the handle to the cart and grinned. "Follow me," I replied.

Bumblebee's form flickered. "O-Okay…"

------------------

I held two things in my hands: a bottle of turtle wax and a bottle of tire cleaner.

"Now look." Bumblebee turned around.

He quickly grabbed the items in my hand, gazing at them curiously.

"Why did you get this?"

I smiled from ear to ear. "Since you're being so nice, I'm going to clean you up." I recalled all the stains on his car form.

"What about the others?" I smiled again.

"We're going to need a lot of cleaner…" I laughed.

---------------

I stood in line between two other people. "Bumblebee, how are we going to get some money?"

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

I shrugged and waited.

When I was one person away from checking out, Bumblebee returned with a wad of cash.

"Where'd you get that?"

"ATM."

"How?"

"Hacked it."

My eyes went wide. "Cool."

"Indeed."

I put all of the stuff on the counter and the cashier scanned the bar codes.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"What?" I replied as Bumblebee paid him.

"Are you hobo?"

I hissed, offended.

"It's a….costume."

Bumblebee glared at him evilly. "Say somethin' else and I'll break your kneecaps, you pitiful fleshy."

The man's eyes went wide as Bumblebee's hologram flexed his muscles. "O-okay…"

"Bye, Dave." I said as we walked off, waving.

SORRY, I mouthed. He just looked down.

I laughed. "You sounded like a Decepticon."

Bumblebee gasped and quivered. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to scare him!"

I chuckled again. "It's okay."

---------------------

Bumblebee drove down a dirt road, minutes away from their vessel.

I gazed out the window, bored.

My eyes locked on two jets flying over us.

'Weird…' I thought. My skin prickled.

_There was something odd about those jets._

_A/N: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to go to CAP encampment for a week!!! I don't want to! *sobs* I've never left home! And I'll miss the premiere of Transformers 2: ROTF!!!! DARNIT!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

_*sobs* Anyways, see you guys later. Give nice reviews and what not..._


	11. Attack

_The Truth About Transformers_

_Eleven: Attack_

Bumblebee and I stepped out from the car. The hologram flickered twice, then disappeared.

"Is there anybody here?" Bumblebee asked.

"No."

"With that, Bumblebee transformed after dumping the full grocery bags on the ground. He walked towards the vessel, grabbing up all the bags in one hand.

I walked behind him, careful to not get stepped on.

We heard a rustling sound and turned around. Nothing was there.

We walked on in.

"OPTIMUS PRIME, SIR?" Bumblebee called. "WE HAVE RETURNED."

Optimus and Ratchet walked into the room.

"Good," Ratchet said. "It's 3:00 AM in human time already…."

Bumblebee shrugged, setting the bags on the ground. The rest of the Autobots came into the room. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Now what?" E-Vac mumbled.

I shrugged. "Uh… I'll go change my clothes and clean up?"

Ratchet nodded. "Good idea."

Igneon stepped out. "Hey, Bee how was—" He was interrupted by the lights going out.

"What the hell happened?"

Optimus Prime made a sighing noise. "There must be technical difficulties…"

I felt the floor shake from his tremendous steps. "Ghost, would you mind going and checking the control panel on the outside of the ship?"

"On it." Ghost said. I saw her slender form leave the room.

Bumblebee grabbed me up and sighed. "I swear, you're going to end up getting stepped on."

An eerie silence lingered in the room.

Suddenly, it was shattered as a shriek pierced the air.

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ghost!" Ratchet hissed, sounding alarmed, and stormed out of the room. The others followed, Bumblebee and I at their heels.

We arrived outside and I gasped.

Starscream and Death-Clock stood, towering over Ghost's still form.

"Son of a…" I hissed. "I thought they were gone for good…"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Optimus Prime boomed. His blue eyes glowed with intense hatred and fury.

Starscream hissed evilly.

"You Autobots didn't let me finish what I started," He put a clawed hand to his hip.

"_I STILL NEED TO KILL THE HUMAN_."

My body vibrated with fear. Bumblebee held me to his chest protectively.

Optimus Prime's form morphed into a battle stance.

"I think it'll be a little hard to fight all of us." He held up his arm, a cannon gleaming in the moonlight.

Death-Clock growled fiercely. "I doubt that, Prime. You may be the strongest of all of them, but…"

He rushed forward, slamming into an unsuspecting E-Vac.

"Can you say that we can't beat the rest?"

The Autobot retaliated with a snarl, slamming the Decepticon onto the ground.

Starscream dodged a bullet from Optimus' gun. He looked around, his gaze locking on me.

"Human…" His voice was like shattering glass.

"PROTECT HER!!!!" Optimus Prime ordered.

"Is one simple human life worth so much work?" Starscream cooed venomously.

"NO!" Optimus growled. "You'll never stop at just one life! YOU NEVER DID!"

Starscream hissed, moving in towards Optimus.

"Why are you working so hard to get her?" Optimus countered.

"Because," The Decepticon said. "She beat me. She got away. No one _EVER _gets away!"

Starscream rushed forwards, knocking Asarah and Djinn to the ground with two punches. Bumblebee shot at the oncoming enemy with two cannon blasts.

Starscream merely dodged them.

Bumblebee put me down, "RUN!"

"Where?" I shook with utter terror.

"JUST RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK!"

I turned and ran as fast as I could.

Starscream leapt on Bumblebee, pressing him into the Earth with his tremendous weight. I heard Bumblebee yelp in pain. "BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed with concern. I looked back.

_Running for her life  
The dark rain from her eyes still falls  
Breathtaking butterfly  
Chose a dark day to live _

_Save one breath for me_

Starscream looked at me with a demented look. He climbed off of Bumblebee's form and stood at his full height.

Bumblebee shot at him with a small, automatic gun.

They bounced off of Starscream's armor, barely denting it.

"Child's play." He shot a missile which tore into Bumblebee's abdomen. The yellow Autobot thrashed in pain as sparks bounced from his wound.

Bumblebee struggled to get up, grunting in pain and his optics flickering.

Optimus Prime attacked Death-Clock. E-Vac was assisting Asarah and Djinn. Igneon and Ratchet helped Ghost. Prowl assisted an unmoving Jazz in the corner of all the carnage.

"Damn…" I grumbled. "Why isn't anybody concentrating on Starscream?!"

_Alone and longing for  
The cadence of her last breath _

_Why do I miss someone I never met?  
With bated breath I lay  
Sea winds brought her to me  
A butterfly, mere one-day  
Miracle of life  
And all the poetry in the world  
Finally makes sense to me _

_Save one death for me_

Starscream fired his gun. I tried to get out of the way, but failed. I was such a slow, easy target.

The giant metal bullet erupted from the gun, ripping into the flesh of my right leg.

I screamed in pain and terror. The blood splattered onto my face and hands.

It slashed through the muscle and shattered the bone into many fragments before I could even react. I gripped my leg tightly, gasping for air as a pool of scarlet blood formed around me. The pain was unbearable, my leg was hanging on by a few strips of muscle and flesh. "Dear God!" I wailed. "HELP ME!!"

I fell onto the ground staring into the metal monster's smirk. All I heard was a terrified scream from Bumblebee as the blood continued to leak from my leg, draining me of life and staining my skin. "Bum...ble...bee..." I whimpered as I fainted from blood loss.

Was it all over?

_A Loner longing for  
Run away, run away, run away, run away  
The cadence of her last breath _

_Put to rest, all that's not life  
Drink for beauty  
Feel her last breath _

_Sometimes a dream turns into greed _

_Alone and longing for  
Run away, run away, run away, run away  
The cadence of her last breath  
A Loner longing for  
Run away, run away, run away, run away  
The cadence of her last breath_

I awoke, pain making my body convulse. I moaned. I couldn't see a thing, for my vision was too blurry.

"C-Charissa?" A trembling voice said.

I moaned.

"O-oh th-thank Lord P-Primus. Y-you're alive."

I recognized the voice.

"B-Bumble…bee?"

"Y-yes. I-I'm sorry. I f-failed t-to protect you…"

"No… I-I l-looked back…"

Ratchet and Optimus entered. "Did she awaken?"

Bumblebee answered yes. I felt something cold touch my stomach. Ratchet's finger. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

I moaned.

"Oh…. I hurt….bad…."

"Well…" Ratchet said. "We're going to have to perform surgery. And since we have no anesthesia, we'll have to it with you awake."

I squirmed. "Noooo….."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

My vision began to clear a little. I could already see that my body was splattered with blood.

A hologram of a tall man with greying black hair and blue eyes stood next to me with a cart full of human tools. "This might hurt a bit…" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

_**A/N: Awesomeness. I dare you to go shoot your leg a couple of times right now. That would be so messed up. Don't do it. It hurts like hell.... Anyways, cool chapter and stuff..... Saw TF ROTF. Kick ass. I loved it, saw it three times so far. (Cussing and humping only increased my liking of it! lol Naw, it was a super awesome badass movie!) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!! SEE YOU LATER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Cadence of Her Last Breath by Nightwish.**_


	12. Surgery

_The Truth About Transformers_

_Twelve: Surgery_

Ratchet held up a sharp medical utensil. "I'm so sorry."

I tried to move. Get away. But as soon as I did pain vibrated through my body. I clenched my teeth and screamed.

Tears fell from my eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

I craned my neck, looking at my leg. A lot of my skin had fallen off. The muscle tendons were all ripped up. The only way my leg stayed together was a few strips of flesh and muscle. The bone was in half. Both jagged ends stuck straight up in the air.

I looked at my mangled leg for a few moments. Then I freaked out.

"THAT BASTARD! HE MESSED UP MY LEG!!!!!!! LOOK AT IT! IT LOOKS FREAKY! WHAT THE HELL???!!! OWWWWW!! HOLY CRAP!!! THAT HURTS LIKE…. OH GAWD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Bumblebee and Optimus looked down in pity. Ratchet's hologram stared on in awe. Optimus' finger came down, curling around my arm. I could only sob in pain.

I looked up at him. "Make it stop…" I cried. "Please… Even when they branded me… It never hurt this bad. Oh God… Please…. MAKE IT STOOOOPPPPP!!!!!"

Rtachet's hologram nodded, flickering. "It's okay. It'll be better. I'll fix all of your other injuries too."

I wailed as loud as I could.

"Please, KNOCK ME OUT!" I screamed. "IT HURTS TOO MUCH!!!"

Optimus Prime shook his massive head. "No… We could never hurt you."

"YOU'LL BE HELPING ME!!!!"

Ratchet moved closer. He gripped the sharp object harder.

"NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed.

Ratchet lowered himself to my leg.

I let out a high pitched wail of terror and did the only thing I could.

**BAM!**

I slammed my head as hard as I could against the surface I was laying on. Red dots danced before my eyes. I felt myself slipping away.

As I passed away, I heard a distorted version of Ratchet's voice.

"Greeeaaat… Now…I'll….haaaavvveee…tooooo…check for….braaaiiin…damage........."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I awoke slowly, a slight pain quivering through my body.

"Rattt-cheeeettt?" I said slowly.

"How you feeling?" I heard him answer.

"Drunkkkk and iiin paaaaiiiinn….."

He laughed dryly.

"Try to sit up."

I commanded my legs to move, but nothing happened. I felt light, sharp pain and numbness.

"I can't."

"Try, with everything you got."

I pushed as hard as I could, gritting my teeth." My legs finally moved, bending, and I brought my upper body forward.

I sat up, a grin on my face.

"I diiid it!" I exclaimed, my speech still slightly slurred.

I looked down at my legs. They looked perfect.

"Whaaaat did you do?" I cried out with joy.

Ratchet, now back in robot form, smiled warmly.

"I connected the two parts of your leg bone with Trans-metal."

"Traaans what?"

"It's a type of transparent metal we use for our internal systems. It will look like regular bone on a human x-ray… I think."

"Ohhhh…."

"Anyways, I connected all the nerve fibers. And removed the foreign objects. I sowed up the outer parts of your leg and placed synthetic material over the muscle as synthetic skin. It will fall off once the skin grows back by itself. I did the same for the scar on your back."

He suddenly looked sad. "And I repaired all the other damages to your systems. It took a lot, but…" He paused. "I'm sorry for all that they did to you."

I looked down. "Thanks, Ratchet." I looked around. My throat burned, but my speech was clearing up. "Uhh… How long was I out?"

"A little more than a day. You hit your head pretty hard, and the surgery made it worse."

"Wow. So when can I go home?"

"Most likely…. In about three days."

I slumped over. "I wonder how much time has passed?" I sighed. "I miss home."

Ratchet made a sigh-like noise. "I know how you feel kid. I know how you feel."

I got to my feet and grinned.

"Whoa! This is weird! And cool." I walked a few steps before falling on the ground. I quickly observed my surroundings. I was still in the same room as before.

"So… Am I bionic now? Like a cyborg?"

"No," Ratchet laughed. "But close. You'll just have to get used to the Trans-metal in your leg."

The ground shook slightly. I looked up, alert.

I saw a familiar pair of feet enter the room.

"Hey, is Charissa awake?" Bumblebee asked.

I smiled. "Down here!"

He looked down and grinned.

"Hey! Are you feelin' better?"

"Yeah…" I answered. "Can I just have some help getting up?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, what happened after I got shot?" I asked Bumblebee curiously.

"Everybody freaked out. They injured Starscream real bad. Shot Death-Clock in the wing. Hopefully, they won't be back soon."

"Is Ghost okay?"

"Yeah, she just had some minor injuries. Unlike you. Lucky for her."

I sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I looked back."

"No, no…" Bumblebee cried out. "Now I know that you care about us. Enough to risk your life. And I really appreciate that. I was so scared when I saw you all mangled up. I'm glad you made it."

I smiled warmly. "Thanks…" I said. "That means a lot."

He shrugged. "Want to go hang out with the others, now that you feel better?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess!"

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it was short. I'll probably update again later this week. I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't. Surgery sucks. Real bad. Anyways, I'll see you later! Leave a nice review!**

**WHAT PART OF "NONFICTION" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND???!!!**

**P.S. This is cartoon/comic/toy Starscream: o----- XD**


	13. Ghost

_The Truth About Transformers_

_Thirteen: Ghost_

Bumblebee carried me into a smaller room with bright fluorescent lights that made me squint. Only E-Vac, Asarah, Djiin, and Igneon sat at a black table, while Ghost stood in the corner, watching us approach.

"Hey…" Igneon lifted a hand in a gesture to say 'hello' and smiled.

"Feeling better?" Asarah raised from her chair.

"I, uh, g-guess…." I stammered as they all walked over. Ghost simply stood still, her blue eyes focusing in on me.

"Hey, it's okay," Djiin assured me. "Don't be afraid of us." Igneon just stood there, a goofy grin plastered across his faceplates. "Except for Igneon… He's kinda stupid."

"Am not!"

I laughed, a small grin forming across my face. E-Vac smiled back. "Nice smile…Charissa."

I smiled a little wider. "Thank you."

Bumblebee grinned, walking over and placing me on the table gently as the others surrounded it.

"So…." Asarah's voice trailed off….

"Not much to talk about…" Igneon mumbled.

Without even thinking, I blurted my sentence out. "What's up with Ghost?"

All of their optics darkened.

"You'd have to ask her…" E-vac sighed.

I gazed at Bumblebee hopefully. I was very, very curious. "Maybe in a second…" He replied in an uneasy voice.

I sighed. "So, guys….ever think about home…?"

They all looked down. "Yeah…" Igneon sighed heavily. "A lot."

"Why not just go, then?" I asked with a frown.

"Our ship is not yet ready for interstellar travel!" E-vac replied sadly. "Plus, we are still building multiple communications devices."

"How long does it take?" I asked, awed.

"Our planet is in another galaxy, millions of light years away. It is quite difficult to make a satellite that can do communications that far away… Hopefully, we'll get it made soon…" Asarah replied with an edge.

"Are you thinking about home?" Bumblebee inquired.

I looked down, tears stinging my eyes. "Yeah… I miss my family….and friends….and house…."

Asarah rubbed a finger against my back. "Don't worry, you'll be home soon."

Another thought popped into my mind.

"What happens when I go home? Will I ever see you guys again?"

"That's your decision." Ghost's voice rose over the other's as she walked forward.

"Other humans have found us. They never wanted to see us 'monstrosities' again. I believe you want the same, so no harm will come to you?"

I looked up. "After all the crap I've been through…" I shook my head. "I-I don't know…"

Bumblebee nodded. "When the time comes for you to return home…you can make your decision then…"

I nodded, not saying a word.

"So," Ghost said, emotion seeping into her edgy voice. "I heard you wanted to talk to me…"

Her gaze hardened as she looked to the others. "Go, leave us."

I felt a slight tinge of fear and worry surge through me.

Bumblebee's gaze glowed with worry. "Can we trust you?"

"Yes."

"You won't hurt her?"

"No."

They all took reluctant steps into the hall, the doors closing behind them.

_I was all alone with Ghost._

"So, you want to know about me, huh?"

A pained smile crossed her features.

"I guess…"

She sighed. "I am not who you think I am…."

I looked confused. "Huh?"

"I wasn't always an autobot…" Her voice trailed off….

My eyes widened in shock.

"I was one of the worst Decepticons. I was….Megatron's….spawn…."

I gasped. "Say WHAT?"

"He mated with a femme designated Darklight in your language. She gave birth to me… He killed her a few Earthen months later."

"That's…horrible…."

She laughed. "He raised me….to be bloodthirsty. I can remember killing Autobots without regret. But one day…..I found my mate. We mated, I had a child…."

My eyes widened at her pained words.

"Megatron killed him, my only love, as you humans say, and….he killed the spark beside mine and almost killed me as well…..without any regret."

A tear slipped from my eye. "I'm sorry…"

She sat down, shoving her face into her clawed hands. "I suddenly felt….emotion. And I left. I became an Autobot. I could never be one of them again…"

I glanced towards the large wound on her shoulder.

"Ah, that wound… Before I left to be an Autobot….Megatron gave me that scar to remind me of my 'mistake'."

She took a large intake of air. "And that's what's wrong with me. The others don't trust me, so I just hang out on the sidelines. An outcast…"

Tears jumped from my eyes and I placed a trembling hand on Ghost's giant arm. "I'm sorry, Ghost. I know how you feel….an outcast….."

She gazed at me softly with a small smile. "You know…" She mumbled. "I think we might get along pretty good."

I smiled, wiping tears away. "Maybe."

She smiled, picking me up and letting me sit in her hand. She brought an oversized finger to my back, rubbing me softly.

"Thank you, Charissa…. For listening."

I smiled. "No problem…"

We walked out into the hall, my spirits soaring.

The others approached, scowls painted across their features. "Did she hurt you?" E-vac asked, taking me up.

Ghost hissed as I was taken away.

"No." I answered plainly, wishing he would let me stay with the mysterious ex-Decepticon.

Asarah, looked me in the eye.

"Optimus would like to see you."

I breathed in a gulp of air. "Okay…"

Every time they said that, I got so damn nervous!

**A/N: yes, yes, I know.... I felt so sorry for Ghost too. Still, I get creeped out. She has Megatron protoformos inside of her! SO unlucky. Anyways, I hoped you liked, and I'll see you again soon. So REVIEW. Ciao!**

**PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT: I will now be concentrating on a few stories, so DO NOT freak because I haven't updated a bunch of my other stories. I'll mostly be updating TTAT, Dove, Faith, The Eternal, End of The World, and Urban Legends. I might do the other smaller ones on the side. WHen I get finished with those, though, I will be finishing up on my other ones. Just a quick FYI.**


	14. Big Decision

_The Truth About Transformers_

_Fourteen: Big Decision_

"Er…." My heart pounded in true fear, the pure essence of my very being feeling paralyzed. "I…don't know…."

Optimus Prime took in a deep intake of air. "Child, you must decide…"

Ratchet and prowl stood beside him looking at me curiously. _'Crap, stop staring!!!'_ I thought, shuddering.

I had two choices. Choice one was that I could keep on knowing them, making contact with them again as I wished. Do what only less than a handful of humans had done before. And had died doing so...as Optimus had warned.

On the other hand, I could stop contact with them entirely, and never see them again. I would be under obligation to never say a word of their existence, and would forever remain curious about them. This was what most of my species had done before. It was also what Optimus Prime had wanted me to do…to keep me safe.

I couldn't decide. It felt impossible. I surely didn't want to die by being squished underneath an alien's heel…. But, these…creatures….were so spectacular and fascinating. They were almost like humans….just more deadly. I had already learned so much about them, and I craved more of that knowledge. They seemed to make fantastic companions, plus, they were good protectors and so much could be learned from them.

Prowl cocked his head, letting out a breath of annoyance. "Quite the indecisive little thing, huh?"

Ratchet growled, elbowing him hard in the abdomen. I smiled lightly, and felt another thought make its way into my swirling mind.

_'They're funny too.'_

"Child, please…" Optimus Prime said, his words dripping of concern. "Do not continue contact with us. I believe that it could result in your death. You are so young in human and cybertronain time. Just do what you know is right." I knew he would be horrified if I chose the latter, but he certainly believed in all creatures having free will. He would respect in whatever desicion I made.

I shook my head. I couldn't just leave this….I was an ten year old girl, eleven in November! This was crazy! I was just a little kid….why did I get drug into this? And why did I have to be so curious? Why did they have to already start to tell me so much about them already? And most of all....WHY WAS I SO IGNORANT?!

I took in a deep breath as my muscles tensed. "Optimus Prime…" I said. "I have made my decision….. I…." I swallowed, fear coursing through me. "I wish to continue contact with you."

He looked down, optic shutters falling over his blue optics and coming up again slowly. "Are you sure, little one?"

"Yes."

"Then it will be so." He kept his head low, but I could see a small smile tug on the corners of his mouth. Was he….happy?

I smiled too, feeling a strange warmth course through my body. It felt increasingly good, and made my chest feel fuzzy. I believe it was comfort.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Two days later….**_

I took in a large amount of air, stepping into Bumblebee's car form, the yellow VW Bug. I had cleaned myself, and all I needed was to change my clothes. I could just sneak in the back and do that at home.

I smiled, feeling my skin tingling. This would be so peculiar. I would finally return home after two months… I had went to the Decepticons India Base in early January…I was returning home with the Autobots in late Feburary.

What had happened had been amazing. All of it. I remembered the pain I had gone through, how I now had so many scars hidden underneath thin layers of synthetic skin, how I had retained new friends. GIant alien robot friends. It was all so amazing. I almost couldn't believe it had happened to me.

In was the weird girl…. The fatter kid who liked weird things and didn't have many friends. The loner, nerdy girl. I felt my mind swirl and smiled. God had a weird sense of humor.

I grinned, smiling. I wondered if I could use these new beings to help me with my bully problem. I just grinned, slipping into the passenger side of the car as I let the devilish thought cross my mind.

I snapped my seat belt on, watching Bumblebee's hologram materialize slowly. I was glad he had volunteered to drive me home. I felt a certain trust within him. It felt good.

I couldn't stop wondering what was going to happen next? What adventures awaited me in the close future?

Behind us, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Prowl revved their engines. E-Vac's helicopter blades spun in anticipation.

"Ready?" Optimus Prime's voice crackled over Bumblebee's radio. "Affirmative." Bumblebee answered with a goofy grin, lurching forwards.

I felt the smile disappear as a knot formed in my stomach. It seemed so foreign to be returning to my own kind now. I felt that I belonged with the Autobots more than my own species for an odd reason. It might have just been I had grown used to them over time.

I straightened up at an odd sound, gazing at Bumblebee. I looked towards the radio with a questioning look.

Bumblebee grinned goofily again, shrugging. "For about a year, I've really liked this group of humans that call themselves The Used. Their music is…explosive."

I grimaced. I was used to listening to Hillary Duff and Raven Symone. Not punk rock and heavy metal. But, I could go along with it…for now.

_As we trudge along through the mud  
And we tried to call it home  
But we weren't alright, not at all  
Not for one for one for one second_

_Never have been one to write it down  
Now I think I can  
I know I'm stronger now  
Who's looking south  
Not me I'm not looking back  
I'm done denying the truth to anyone  
Cause I'm alive_

_As we trudge along through the mud  
And we tried to call it home  
But we weren't alright, not at all  
Not for one for one for one second_

My eyes went wide as I tapped my foot against the floor boards. This music was amazing. It reminded me of what my dad used to like… Iron Maiden, and other bands like that. I grinned, gazing at Bumblebee. "Hey…" I said. "I guess this music isn't that bad after all…"

_You showed me how  
You seemed to find a hole  
But I just laughed and smiled  
Begged and rolled my eyes  
Even cried and  
Denied the truth to you  
Just like the truth to me  
Mostly lied_

_I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back_

_White it out like glittering wax butterflies_

_Never have been one to write it down  
Now I think I can  
I know I'm stronger now  
Who's looking south  
Not me I'm not looking back  
I'm done denying the truth to anyone  
Cause I'm alive_

_I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back_

_I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back_

As the song ended, I smiled, the beat still playing in my head. I remembered the band's name—The Used, for future reference. Bumblebee played similar music and I felt the knot in stomach slowly go away.

Bumblebee sure did know how to make a girl feel a whole lot better.

All of a sudden, the music stopped, and Optimus Prime's aggravated voice played over the speakers loudly, making me shudder.

"BUMBLEBEE! Stop driving so fast!"

I looked over at Bumblebee's speedometer, and gasped. He was going at over ninety five miles per hour!

Bumblebee just rolled his eyes, slowing down to fifty five MPH. "Party pooper…" I smiled as he turned the music back on.

It was going to be a long ride….

**_Two hours later…_**

I slumped against the window, my head pounding. All of the loud, obnoxious, screaming music had made my head just…hurt.

Bumblebee drove even slower, and I felt my stomach tighten again. I looked at what was around us and held my breath.

The small bar, the Dairy Queen, the Texaco gas station…. And Columbine street. My street. I knew we would be there within seconds.

I wondered what we would do. Most likely lure the fake me out and I would sneak back in and change clothes. I shuddered, a lump in my throat as tears began to build up in my eyes.

I was going HOME.

I intertwined my fingers, setting them in my lap and taking a deep, deep breath. "O….M…G…."

Bumblebee laughed. "Nervous?"

"A little…."

"Why?"

"What if stuff has changed? What if 'I've' been bad or something?"

"You'll make it through…"

I sighed, blinking slowly. One word kept on echoing in my head….

_HOME._

**A/N: Yay! I ish going home! Now, you people might be a little freaked out by what happens next. I'll say, I almost passed out! Gosh, I love writing this. It's nice to let the world know what's going on around them, and not let them always be oblivious. Through doing this, I have found a new ally as well, and we're working together to stop a rather stupid, mean, and moldy new enemy... Pray that we don't die! Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! C-ya! **


	15. Home

_The Truth About Transformers_

_Home_

It was about 5:30 P.M. I still wasn't sure what day or month it was. All I knew was that the Autobots and I were parked at the end of my street, stealthily awaiting for my 'clone' to come outside so we could switch places.

I tried to make small talk and asked, "I know why Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus came... But why did E-Vac come?"

"Oh, he came so he could monitor everything from above... Make sure that everything is cool."

"Oh..." I sighed. "Is that all he's going to do?"

"Pretty much. He won't use his hologram either, so he can keep an eye out for trouble."

I nodded my head. "Cool. tell him I said thanks."

"Sure thing." There was an awkward silence between us for a moment, the rock music blaring loudly.

I sighed, crossing my arms and glaring at Bumblebee's hologram. "Dude," I said flatly. "Turn the music down!"

He tilted his head at me and frowned. "Why? I thought you enjoyed my rocking awesomeness!"

I chuckled, trying to put on a stern face. "Well, now I got me a headache from it!"

"Well, geez!" He pretended to be angry as he turned the blaring music off.

I laughed, gazing at him in the cutest manner I could. He laughed, reaching over with his icy holographic finger and poking me softly in the arm.

"Y'know, just because you are one of the coolest fleshlings I have ever met, does NOT change the fact that you are, in fact, extremely squishy and breakable."

I looked at him awkwardly. I felt my blood run cold as I froze with slight fear at the last of his sentence.

"I mean, seriously. You are so tiny, squishy, and defenseless. I could kill you in so many ways…" He looked at me oddly. "You could even be my pet."

I froze, reaching for the handle when the door locked. I trembled, backing up against the window. The hologram smirked, outstretching his hands to grab for me. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD!" I cried, shuddering in fear.

"Oh, you humans are sooo naïve." Bumblebee laughed in a dark voice and wrapped his cold hands around my neck. "And that is why you are so expendable… And why you make such good little pets,"

I cried, convulsing with unbearable fear. "No! Please…don't hurt me! I really don't want to die!"

"You won't die. You'll be a pet!"

I cried again, both of my small hands wrapping around his arm and trying to pry him away from me. "NO! I'm not a pet! I'm better than a pet! I'm a human being!"

The hologram rolled its eyes. "Well, duh. It wouldn't be cool to have a Cybertronian as a pet."

I screamed, digging my nails into his arms. "NO! Please, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me, and don't make me your pet!"

All of a sudden Bumblebee laughed, and released me. I wiped tears from my face and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Charissa!" He chuckled. "I'm nice. I won't do anything to you."

I glared, my face flaring red angrily. "THEN WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

He laughed again. He patted my arm, flashing me a guilty smile. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist playing a prank on you! I didn't know you would freak out so bad…"

I pouted, gnashing my teeth in anger. "I forgive you… It was just stupid pranking…." I grinned evilly at him. "And I'll pay you back someday."

He grinned back, reaching over. "And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

"I'll figure out something!" He leaned over, wrapping me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry…" He smiled, letting go after a few seconds.

I sighed, punching him in the arm playfully. "I forgive you! Darn, you're way too guilty."

He laughed and froze as a voice boomed over his radio. "**BUMBLEBEE**!" It was Optimus Prime.

We both cowered back in fear, and the entire car shuddered as well. "I saw what you did! That was very disrespectful and irresponsible of you!"

_Then why didn't you stop him while he was doing it?!_ I did a mental face palm.

I laughed, putting a hand to my mouth the muffle the sounds of my laughter. Optimus Prime sounded like some kid's daddy!

Bumblebee grimaced, crossing his arms. "Yes, I am very sorry, Optimus Prime, sir. It was just a fun prank, and I'll never pull one like that again."

"You will be sorry soon enough. And how many times have you said that?"

"As many times as I've done something bad and said "I'm sorry" in hopes that you wouldn't give me a really long, boring lecture?"

There was an awkward silence, until Optimus Prime said, "Prime out. And you better behave yourself."

After he logged away from COM-link, me and Bumblebee burst into laughter. We looked at each other and laughed more. "Charissa, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

I pursed my lips into a straight line. "I thought we already had a friendship going on?"

"Yeah, but this is the official start." We laughed again, and I rested my head against the window. I looked out lazily until something caught my eye in the middle of our back yard.

"HOLY CRAP!" Bumblebee's holoform jerked up. "What?"

"IT'S ME!" My jaw hit the ground and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Right there, was an exact replica of ME. It had on a pair of blue shorts, a red T-shirt, and a pair of flip flops. It even had its hair neatly pulled back in a headband.

I growled, my eyes nearly turning red. "Get that clone out of there right now! That's my role, dammit!"

Bumblebee's eyes narrowed, and his true form lurched forward. "Optimus Prime," He said through the radio. "I have a visual of the decoy."

"Yes, we will follow." I looked back to see their holoforms materialize in front of my drive way as Bumblebee pulled up.

The clone looked up, and its eyes went wide. It backed away slowly as I leapt from the car with Bee at my side. I ran forward, with Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus, and Bumblebee at my heels.

The clone growled, lunging forward. "I can't even go outside without people fucking with me!"

The Autobots stopped dead in their tracks as I snarled, leaping at the copy. "Charissa...?!"

The other me hit my body with a heavy force, knocking me to the ground. She snarled, staying atop of me.

"I have grown accustomed to your life, human." It said, growling deeply. "I intend to keep it, even if it means the true Charissa's death!"

I hissed, digging my nails into the clone's arm. I was surprised at the warmth coming from my clone, and how a little bit of blood seeped from the small wound.

The clone screeched with pain, leaping from me and rearing back. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" It growled, grabbing hold of its arm.

I leapt up with a blank face, looking to the Autobots. "Why in the Hell did she get hurt?!"

The Autobots all had blank faces. "It's not a hologram…" Ratchet said dryly. "It's a living, breathing human."

I gasped. "T-that's a real clone!" I gasped, gazing to my carbon copy. "B-but how?!"

"No doubt Starscream created it." Ratchet growled, stepping forwards. "He does enjoy using living things for experiments. Humans can be some of his favorite test subjects as we have seen…"

I frowned, looking to my live clone. She was hissing, preparing to attack again. I grimaced. I couldn't believe that Starscream had made an actual, live clone.

_**Us humans were so far behind….**_

All four of the Autobots strode past me, stopping a few inches away from my clone. They growled, grabbing her.

She screamed, writhing around angrily. "NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME AWAY! No!"

With grim faces, Prowl and Optimus Prime grabbed her by her hands and took her down the street, with Ratchet, Bumblebee, and I following closely at their heels.

The holograms opened the back of Ratchet's alternate mode, taking the clone inside. There was a bang, and all was quiet.

I was frozen, holding on to Ratchet in fear.

Within a few minutes, Prowl and Optimus Prime emerged, holding my clone's clothes. "Get in the back of Ratchet's alternate mode and change."

I frowned, reluctantly stepping into Ratchet. I looked and saw a gurney attached to the floor with my clone restrained, out cold on it.

I felt chills run down my body as I looked at her. She was naked, restrained, and unconscious.

I had been like that before.

I almost felt pity for the clone, but did nothing. I quickly removed my clothing, and put on the clone's clothes. Giving my carbon copy a little respect, I placed my other clothes over her body, trying to preserve the last of her dignity.

I sighed, getting out. "What do I tell my parents about my hair?" I had cleaned myself before, but my hair was really frizzy and I was still a little dirty.

Optimus Prime sighed, looking to me with sullen eyes. "Just tell them you were playing and you got dirty. And the humidity made your hair like it is."

I nodded, standing still.

"Well?" Prowl said. "GO."

I frowned. "Will you really come back?"

Optimus Prime nodded. "Of course. It may be a while…but we will return. And remember…you were the one that asked for it."

I nodded. "O-okay…." I began to walk back down the street, alone, "Thank you for everything.. I am very grateful. And…I can't wait to see you again…"

The all nodded, waving. "Goodbye Charissa Robbins!" They looked around one more time, making sure no humans were watching. They smiled, glad no one had seen anything.

"Farewell! We will see you again!"

I frowned, crossing over into my driveway. All four vehicles passed by quickly and I grimaced.

I doubt they would ever come back.

I smiled, walking forward as I stepped into my yard.

It was all over.

No more Decepticons or Autobots. No more fear and pain. No more weird alien shit.

It was all over.

It would be normal now.

I sighed with relief, going up the steps to my house.

I was so happy to be alive. To be home again.

I smiled, walking into my house.

"Hey, Mom?" I felt my voice nearly break as I felt my heart explode with love and warmth. "Can I take a shower?"

_**A/N: DOn't say anything about the clone. I honestly have no idea whatsoever about what happened to it... i actually still feel a little sorry for it... Cuz, y'know, clones don't have souls... I think. Anyways, I got home. Yay! Yay! -rolls eyes and laughs- I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will come in a little while! :) See you guys later! (Don't forget to review!) **_

_**P.S. I forgot to mention, but all this was in the evening. I kinda wonder if anybody ever saw what happened... You know, taking the clone... And an ambulance and big eighteen wheeler. -shrug- Who knows? I live in a bad neighborhood though, so the clone's screams were pretty normal. -.-# Yeah, I never saw anybody come out, or anybody saw it... BUT, you never know... -shifty eyes-**_


End file.
